MI QUERIDO SHAORAN
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Despues de sellar la ultima carta, Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron novios, pero... ¿porque te vas?...Han pasado ya 4 años y no se nada de ti...por favor regresa a mi...mi querido Shaoran...¿Eriol? ¿Que haces aqui?...¿Que ocurrira ahora que vuelve Eriol?...un nuevo sentimiento nace...Espero les guste saludos, pasen y lean, se valen todas las opiniones jejeje :D COMPLETO!
1. CAPITULO 1 PRIMER CITA

Era domingo por lo que no hizo movimiento alguno para levantarse, estaba sonando su despertador pero lo ignoro completamente, quería seguir soñando lo que hace unos segundos había interrumpido aquella alarma imprudente hasta que….

-¡ES VERDAD!

Se puso inmediatamente de pie y se fue directamente a bañar.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Decía adormilado un pequeño muñeco de felpa, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Después de unos minutos la chica volvió y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, término en menos de 5 minutos.

-¡Nos vemos al rato kero!

-Sakura –La llamo -¿A dónde vas?

-Voy…..a… -Se sonrojo –Voy con Tomoyo, nos vemos.

¿Con Tomoyo? Si como no, pensó, tengo que averiguar, desde aquel día está muy rara.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que sellaron la última carta Clow, pero desde aquel día tanto Sakura como Shaoran no habían podido platicar mas, ya que querían ver que todos estuvieran bien y después de esto por una u otra razón no pudieron estar solos.

Principalmente Touya no los dejaba solos, ya que aunque ya no tenía poderes mágicos eso no le impedía sentir como aquel chiquillo estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, robarle su mayor tesoro.

Sakura bajo rápidamente y a tiempo ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre, fue nerviosa y abrió la puerta.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Saludo un joven de su edad muy apuesto y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que a ella le encantaba.

-Hola Shaoran –Saludo sonrojada

-Hey mounstro ¿A dónde vas?

Su hermano estaba detrás de ella, mirando a Shaoran furioso y molestando como de costumbre a su hermana.

-No molestes hermano –Dijo molesta –Voy a salir, al rato regreso.

-Papa sabe que….

-Si lo sabe –Lo miro confundida –Nos vemos al rato

Dicho esto jalo a Shaoran para alejarlo de ahí e irse lo más pronto posible. Una vez alejados Sakura se detuvo para preguntarle a donde se dirigían.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Bien pensaba en el parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta la idea Shaoran

-Sakura –La llamo para que lo viera –Te ves….hermosa

-Gracias Shaoran –Lo miro sonrojándose –Tu también te ves bien

-Gracias –Le sonrió dulcemente

Sakura solo se sonrojo mas, ella ese día llevaba una falta de color rosa y una blusa blanca de manga corta pero con un listón color rosa de la falda en la parte del cuello, llevaba zapatos blancos con toques rosas y sus coletas con listones rosas, se le veía realmente hermosa.

-Vamos entonces –La tomo de la mano delicadamente y la guio.

Ella se sonrojo aún más ante el acto, pero dejo que el la tomara de la mano, caminaron hacia el parque de diversiones, ahí decidieron primero subirse a los carritos chocones.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien en su primera cita, no hubo interrupciones hasta el momento y ellos jugaban, platicaban y bromeaban alegremente.

Jugaron a tiro al blanco y Shaoran logro ganar un hermoso oso de felpa que le regalo a Sakura, después se dirigieron para comer algo en algún restaurant.

Lo que no sabían es que todo lo que estaban haciendo lo estaba grabando una chica de cabello largo, negro y hermoso, quien los seguía muy de cerca, en compañía de otras dos personas.

-¡Son tan lindos!

-Si Tomoyo pero…. –Dijo la chica a su lado – ¿Vamos a seguirlos todo el día?

-Solamente hasta que se declaren su amor oficialmente y se den un dulce beso –Dijo emocionada

-Pero eso es privado…. –Se sonrojo –Además es mi primo no quiero ver como se besa con las chicas

-Así que es por esto que Sakura andaba tan extraña –Comento kero pensativamente

-¿algún problema Kerberos?

-No mocosa

-Mi nombre es Meiling no mocosa y….

-Ya dejen de pelear, los vamos a perder –Se apresuró a seguir a la pareja –Vamos

La pareja ingreso a un restaurant cerca del parque de diversiones, tomaron asiento y ordenaron la comida y surgió un silencio incómodo para ambos.

-Shaoran –Lo llamo dulcemente –Sabes ese día…bueno no dije…..como debía ser lo que yo…

-No te preocupes –Le sonrió tiernamente –Se lo que sientes, porque es lo mismo que siento yo

-Me gustas mucho Shaoran –Susurro sonrojada

-Tú también me gustas Sakura –Dijo sonrojándose levemente

-Lamento haberte pegado ese día, por saltar jejejeje –Dijo nerviosamente

-Creo que valió la pena –Dijo provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

Ambos se hundieron en ese recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Una luz blanca cegadora envolvió a ambos jóvenes después del grito de Sakura "Shaoran no", ella lloraba incontrolablemente cuando en eso una voz le dijo "descuida todo estará bien", era la carta.

En ese momento volteo a ver a Shaoran y no pudo más, tenía que decirlo.

-Sabes Shaoran, a decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses de mí – hizo una pausa –Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, siempre serás la persona más importante para mi

Al darse cuenta de Shaoran que no reaccionaba, empezó a llorar, pero….

-Para mí también Sakura –Le sonrió tiernamente

En ese momento todo se ilumino para ella, porque había logrado sellar la carta clow sin necesidad de olvidarse para siempre del sentimiento más importante para ella.

-¡Espera, en un momento estaré contigo! –Le pedía Shaoran para que no saltara

-¡No quiero! –Salto hacia el -¡Me encantas!

Pero cuando llego hasta el, no llego como lo esperaba sin querer lo había golpeado y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo lamento Shaoran –Se disculpo

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –La miro sonrojado

Ambos se fueron acercando, acortando la distancia poco a poco, hasta que sus labios al fin se encontraron y se dieron un breve y tierno beso…

Breve porque en ese momento llego kero buscándola.

Después de eso no tuvieron tiempo para hablar, ya que todos estaban preocupados y querían saber los detalles, claro que ni Sakura ni Shaoran dijeron la verdad, e incluso hicieron como si apenas hubieran despertado igual que ellos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Llego la mesera con su pedido, por lo que comenzaron a comer.

Después de comer, se dirigieron al parque donde comenzaron a platicar nuevamente pero ahora de un tema que estaba matando por dentro a Sakura.

-¿Entonces te iras?

-Solo será por un tiempo –Menciono triste –Regresare al terminar este curso, bueno lo que queda, tratare de volver lo más pronto posible

-¿Qué dirá tu madre?

-No creo que se oponga –Menciono pensativo –De cualquier modo yo volveré.

-Si –Lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente

-Sakura –La tomo de la mano -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura se sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo sonrió de felicidad –Si quiero

Shaoran le sonrió feliz -¿Puedo darte un beso?

-Claro….digo…..si –Se sonrojo

Shaoran se acercó lentamente a ella, quien cerró los ojos lentamente y sonrojada dejo que él se acercara, el termino con aquella distancia y llego a los labios de la chica que amaba, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, fue un tierno beso, lleno de inocencia y amor.


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL AMOR O EL OVIDO

Sakura iba caminando hacia la preparatoria, era su primer día de clases y no quería llegar tarde, había estado toda la noche recordando una persona que la atormentaba desde hace mucho.

Recordaba aquella difícil despedida viendo partir a la persona que más amaba, hace 4 años ya….

 **FLASH BACK**

Era un día bastante nublado de enero, dos chicos de cabello castaño estaban en el aeropuerto y dos chicas pelinegras que también estaban ahí junto a un mayordomo quien los acompañaba.

-Promete que me escribirás Meiling

-Claro que si Tomoyo como siempre –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Por el otro lado….

-Sakura –La tomo de la mano –Prometo que volveré lo antes posible, por favor no te desesperes

-Te lo prometo Shaoran

-Te quiero mucho –La abrazo –Hare todo lo posible para volver pronto

Ella le regreso el tierno abrazo y cuando se separaron se dieron un dulce beso e inocente.

-Ya tortolitos –Dijo Meiling acercándose –Es hora de irnos Shaoran

Ambos sonrojados se separaron –Claro Meiling, vamos

-Nos vemos pronto Sakura

-Nos vemos Meiling –Se abrazaron fuertemente

-Te prometo que vigilare a Shaoran para que no ande coqueteando con nadie

-Meiling eso no lo hago nunca

-Uno nunca sabe Jajaja –Lo miro divertida –Nos mantendremos en contacto no te preocupes Sakura

-Si claro

-Nos vemos

Shaoran abrazo por última vez Sakura, se despidió de Tomoyo y se fueron despidiéndose de la mano hasta perderse.

Sakura siguió con la mirada el camino por donde se fue Shaoran hasta que….

-Tranquila Sakura el volverá pronto

-Si lo se Tomoyo –Le sonrió

 **END FLASH BACK**

Después de ese día Shaoran y ella se mantuvieron en contacto durante un año pero después no volvió a recibir una respuesta a sus cartas y no entendía porque.

Llego a la preparatoria donde se encontró con Tomoyo quien estudiaría junto a ella como de costumbre, al llegar ella le saludo alegremente.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?

-Bien eso creo –Le sonrió tristemente

-Otra vez piensas en….

-Si Tomoyo –Dijo triste –Es que no lo entiendo

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo olvides ¿no crees?

-No lo sé –La miro –Tu, ¿tampoco has tenido respuesta de Meiling?

-No Sakura –Dijo triste –Desde esa última carta que tiene el mismo tiempo que Shaoran no te escribe pero ella me dijo que se iría a estados unidos a estudiar, por lo que no es el mismo caso –Mencionó –Tal vez este muy ocupada y por eso no escribe y no me dejo su dirección para escribirle

¿Qué habrá pasado con Shaoran?, pensó tristemente

-Vamos Sakura nos toca en el mismo salón la primera clase

Ambas se dirigieron al salón de clases, su primera materia era español, todo surgió normal pero….

-Bien jóvenes hay dos alumnos que vienen del extranjero –Dijo el profesor –Uno es el joven Eriol Hiragizawa –Un chico de cabello azulado, alto y de ojos color azul saludo a todos, en especial a Sakura y Tomoyo –El otro joven es de estados unidos y su nombre es Edward Stan por favor sean amables con ellos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura buscaba a Eriol quería preguntarle que hacia ahí...

-Hola –Dijo un joven de cabello azulado quien la veía desde lejos –Pequeña Sakura como has crecido

-Eriol –Le sonrió dulcemente

Ambos se dirigieron a las jardineras donde comenzaron a platicar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué volviste?

-Bien Sakura tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cosas muy extrañas han pasado –La miro –Pero no aquí, fue en china, aunque al parecer solo fueron pequeñas coincidencias

-Y entonces ¿para qué viniste?

-Estas pasando por un mal momento ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a tu sentimiento más preciado Sakura

Sakura se sonrojo al entender a que se refería –No sé nada de él desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no sé si es mejor el amor o el olvido definitivo

-No pierdas la fe –Se puso de pie –Pero si deseas olvidar tampoco es malo –La miro tiernamente –Siempre es bueno comenzar nuevamente ¿no te parece?

-Sí creo que si

-Nos vemos Sakura

-Hasta luego

El resto de las clases transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacían, pero no se percató de que un chico de cabello castaño los había observado y no le quitaba la vista desde que la vio.

¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa

-¡Ya llegue!

-Hola Sakura –Esa voz –Mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?


	3. CAPITULO 3 UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE

-¡Meiling! –La chica era alta y seguía teniendo su cabello largo pero ahora lo sujetaba con una coleta y sin fleco, estaba delgada y tenía un muy bonito cuerpo -¿Cómo has estado?

Se abrazaron ambas chicas, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, que tenía años de no verse y otros más sin escribirse.

-Yo muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también –Pero se vio preocupada –Meiling ¿Shaoran?

-La verdad es que no sé nada de él desde que… -La miro tristemente –Desde que me fui a estudiar a estados unidos

-Entiendo

-No te preocupes seguramente vendrá –La miro sonriente –Es que toda la familia Li vendrá aquí a Tomoeda, así que lo más seguro es que el también venga y podrás verlo

-Tal vez –Le correspondió la sonrisa -¿Por qué razón vendrán a Japón?

-Porque nuestra abuela cumple 110 años de vida y lo celebraremos a lo grande –La miro –Solamente que en mi caso, yo me quedare a vivir aquí

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces estudiaremos juntas nuevamente?

-Si así es –Le guiño un ojo –Bien solo pase a saludarte iré a ver a Tomoyo y después a mi casa para prepararme para las clases ja jajajaja nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Subió a su habitación se cambió el uniforme y se dedicó el resto de la tarde a sus deberes.

Hizo la comida como normalmente le tocaba, llego su padre y su hermano para comer.

-Te quedo muy bien pequeña Sakura

-Gracias papa

-Mounstro ¿puedes ver quién es?

-Hermano

-Por favor

-Está bien

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Yukito -¡Hola Yukito!

-Hola Sakura ¿esta Touya?

-Si adelante

Yukito se quedó a dormir en su casa, ya que tenía que estar cerca de Sakura no sabía porque pero temía por la seguridad de ella, la dueña de las cartas.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, a excepción de que ese joven extraño la seguía a todas partes pero Sakura era demasiado distraída e ingenua para darse cuenta.

Meiling estaba siendo el centro de atención, ya que era la chica nueva del colegio y además era hermosa así que no tardo en tener la mirada de todos los hombres encima de ella.

Meiling, Tomoyo y ella estuvieron en casi todas las clases juntas, ese primer día Meiling ya había recibido varias invitaciones para salir al igual que las otras dos, quienes eran muy bonitas.

Sakura seguía siendo hermosa y con su personalidad hacia que esto se volviera un atractivo más que enloquecía a los hombres, además el deporte había dado buenos resultados en ella, tenía un cuerpo excelente que cualquier chica quisiera, el cabello le había crecido bastante y había remplazado sus coletas por una diadema que sujetaba su hermoso cabello.

Tomoyo quien era dulce y tierna desde niña, seguía igual de hermosa, con el cabello sujeto en media coleta y con una diadema también, su cuerpo no era tan atlético como el de Sakura pero tenía buena forma.

-Oigan, ese chico nos ha estado siguiendo ¿no se han dado cuenta?

-No Meiling –Volteo Sakura –No veo a nadie

-Estaba ahí se los juro

-Tal vez fue tu imaginación

-Tal vez

El resto de las clases transcurrieron lo normal, con la excepción de que uno de los jóvenes se acercó a Sakura su nombre era Yake, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era alto y de tez intermedia.

-Hola

-Hola Yake ¿cierto?

-Si Sakura –La miro de una forma que a Sakura no le agrado mucho

-Me pregunta si –La miro más dulcemente -¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana saliendo de clases?

-Bueno…..la verdad es que no se si… -Se empezó a hacer para atrás

-Por favor, me gustaría conocerte más

-Esta…..bien

-Entonces nos vemos a la salida mañana en la puerta principal ¿te parece?

-Si claro, nos vemos

-Nos vemos –Se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se retiro

Sakura se sonrojo un momento ligeramente pero se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada principal de la preparatoria.

Ahí ya la esperaban sus amigas y se fueron juntas a sus respectivas casas que quedaban hacia la misma dirección.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de China, estaba un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claros, con una persona ya mayor esperando su vuelo.

-Pronto te veré Sakura –Dijo suspirando mientras veía por la ventana del aeropuerto.

-Ya es hora

-Lo sé –Lo miro – ¿Sabes si esa persona fue realmente destruida?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero su madre ya se encuentra en Japón

-Ni siquiera quiero verla

-Sé que está molesto con ella pero….

-Más que molesto estoy enojado, por su…

-Solo hizo lo que pensó mejor para usted.

El no dijo nada pero se quedó pensando en algo que lo tenía completamente feliz.

Pronto te veré Sakura, pensó mientras abordaba el avión.


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA LLEGADA DE LI

Llego al aeropuerto de Japón, ansioso por ir a ver directamente a Sakura pero ya era un poco tarde decidió que era mejor esperar a mañana, así que se fue al departamento donde se habían quedado hace años, no quería ir a la mansión Li, estaba más que molesto con su madre por lo que había hecho.

 _Lo hizo porque pensó que era lo mejor para usted_ , recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho una y otra vez durante estos años pero aun así no lo terminaron de convencer.

Se fue a la cama después de cenar, pensando en que mañana por fin la vería después de tanto tiempo.

Al dia siguiente Sakura llego tarde a la escuela como normalmente pasaba, pero por suerte no había llegado el profesor.

-¡Sakura!

-Hola Meiling

-¿tienes algo que contarme? –La miro interrogativamente

-No –Pensó en Yake –Bueno tengo….una cita

-¡Ah! lo sabía ¿estas feliz ya no?

-En realidad no –En ese momento llego el profesor y Meiling no pudo continuar interrogando

¿Cómo que no lo está? Pensó, se supone que si es una cita con Shaoran debería de estarlo.

 **FLASH BACK**

En la mañana antes de salir de su casa recibió una llamada de la persona que no había visto hace años…

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Meiling

-¡Shaoran! –Meiling casi tira la auricular de la emoción -¿Cómo estás? Espera ¿Por qué demonios no me habías hablado?

-Lo lamento, lo que pasa ya sabes que mi madre tomo sus precauciones

-Lo sé pero no debió ser tan extremista y ¿entonces cómo es que me estás hablando ahorita?

-Porque no estoy con ella, Meiling ¿estas yendo a la misma preparatoria que Sakura, verdad?

-Si así es, para eso me hablaste ¿verdad?

-No también quería saber…..

-No te preocupes Shaoran te daré la dirección y más te vale que te aparezcas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

 **END FLASH BACK**

Las clases continuaron normalmente, Yake no dejaba de molestar a Sakura quien ya estaba harta de aquel chico, ya que supuestamente se verían a la salida y no le dejaba de recordar la cita que tenían cada vez que la veía sola.

-¡Estoy harta! –Exploto una vez que estuvo a solas en el patio de la preparatoria –Shaoran, ¿crees que voy a esperarte para siempre? Hace días ya decidí olvidar y no es una sugerencia es una decisión

Escribía en una hoja mientras recordaba que había llegado a esa conclusión después de la llegada de Meiling, ya que nadie sabía nada de él, lo único que sabía era que él estaba bien o al menos eso le aseguro Meiling pero entonces ¿Por qué no vuelves? Esta pregunta la hacía una y otra vez su mente.

Llego a la conclusión de que tal vez era mejor seguir, olvidar por eso acepto salir con Yake pero ahora se arrepentía era demasiado fastidioso aunque muy parecido a Shaoran a excepción de los ojos que los de este eran de color verde y su personalidad era distinta. Aunque a estas alturas si viera a Shaoran tampoco sabría si seguiría siendo el mismo.

Se fue a sus clases para seguir mientras dejaba esa hoja en la basura, con el un solo pensamiento en su mente, _tratare de olvidarte._

A la salida Yake la esperaba en la puerta al llegar, él le entrego un ramo de rosas y le dio un beso en los labios, algo que ella no se esperaba.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, mientras Yake la jalaba más hacia ella, empezó a reaccionar debía quitárselo de un golpe cuando de pronto escucho una voz que había anhelado escuchar durante años, sabía que era el, no había necesidad de verlo, lo reconocería a kilómetros y eso solo hizo más horrible la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Sakura?


	5. CAPITULO 5 UNA INESPERADA VISITA

Shaoran iba algo nervioso camino a la preparatoria donde vería por fin a Sakura, Meiling le había dado todo el dato para que llegara a tiempo cuando ella saliera pero…..

-¿Sakura? –Vio a Sakura en los brazos de aquel joven de cabello castaño quien la besaba

De pronto sintió que un mounstro en su interior salía a flote.

Sakura se separó de aquel joven después de unos segundos aventándolo -¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Evitando por completo voltear a ver a la tercera persona que veía la escena

-Me gustas –Dijo sin pena alguna ni arrepentimiento –Quería besarte desde hace mucho

-Pues no lo hagas de nuevo –Le aventó el ramo de rosas que le había dado y se dio media vuelta pasando corriendo al lado de la persona que observo todo.

-¡Sakura! –El joven se levantó para seguirla pero fue interceptado por otro joven -¡Quítate no me estorbes!

-¿Por qué diablos estas aquí?

-¿Qué nuestra madre no te dijo?

-Tú no tienes –Dijo fríamente a aquel joven

-Que cruel eres Shaoran, nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? Pero ¿Qué crees? Descubrí tu talón de Aquiles y no podrás hacer nada al respecto para rescatarla

-No la metas en nuestros problemas

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido, además ella implica un gran riesgo para mis planes –Le sonrió –Tu familia nunca entendió que no era rival para mí por eso se escondieron como los cobardes que son jajajaja

Shaoran apretó sus puños enfurecido mientras trataba de controlarse no podían iniciar una batalla ahí mismo ya que podría haber heridos inocentes si desataba la furia de Gekido –Bien Ge…. -Shhh ¿Qué te pasa amigo? Mi nombre es Yake

-¿Shaoran?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Meiling y a Tomoyo ahí paradas en la entrada de la preparatoria, mirando sorprendidas lo parecidos que eran esas dos personas.

-Bien nos vemos –Yake se fue directamente por el camino por donde Sakura había desaparecido hace unos instantes

Sakura iba llegando a su casa un poco molesta y avergonzada, además confundida ¿Qué rayos hacia el aquí?

-¡Sakura!

Volteo y vio que era Yake, lo miro con fastidio y siguió sin esperarlo.

-Por favor espera –La tomo de la mano –Perdóname por mi comportamiento

-No te preocupes, ahora ya debo irme

-Pero quedamos en ir a pasear un rato

-Si pero ahora no tengo ánimos

-Por favor

-Ahora no….

-Solo un helado por favor –La miro suplicante

-Está bien pero debe ser rápido por favor

-Bien ¿vamos?

-Si

Shaoran iba caminando con Meiling y Tomoyo para ir a casa de Sakura –Debo alejarlo de ella a como dé lugar –Estaba furioso, ya que en vez de huir debió pelear contra este enemigo desde antes, pero su madre lo había obligado a irse lejos.

-Tranquilo Shaoran los celos no son buenos ¿sabías?

-No es eso Meiling –La miro – ¿Recuerdas que mi madre nos envió a diferentes lados?

-Si

-Es por él, no es que sea un ser mágico, pero si es una persona que usa magia, ha aprendido cada libro de hechicería que existe en el mundo y sabe invocar cosas que son magia negra por eso es poderoso, pero necesita un ser mágico para que su energía sea aún más fuerte, ya había conseguido uno según me dijo mi madre.

-¿y tú sabes que fue lo que consiguió?

-Si Tomoyo, secuestro al guardián de Eriol

-¿Te refieres a…..?

-Si así es me refiero a Spinel, por eso al parecer Eriol vendría a Japón, aunque no sé si volvió….

-Si el llego al iniciar el curso –Tomoyo estaba cada vez más interesada

-¿Por qué Sakura corre peligro?

-¿No lo entienden? Su magia es un atractivo para un obsesionado con la magia, así poder conseguir ser el más poderoso del mundo para gobernar, solo quiere el poder.

Mientras tanto….

-Sakura –La llamo dulcemente –En verdad me gustas

-Yake, yo… -Se sonrojo levemente, le recordaba a Shaoran tal vez esa era la razón por la que se ponía un poco nerviosa a su lado, además de que la manera tan directa, honesta en la que este joven se comportaba la ponía de nervios además de esa manera de mirarla.

-Solo pido la oportunidad por favor –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella –Solo una….te prometo que hare lo posible para que pueda funcionar esto ¿sí?

-Está bien –Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos –Pero primero debemos conocernos ¿no crees?

-Claro –Le sonrió "te tengo" pensó -¿Vamos?

-Si

Al llegar a su casa se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, en cuanto entro a su casa, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigas y a…

-¿Shaoran? –Susurro nerviosamente evitando la mirada del castaño.


	6. CAPITULO 6 ¿AUN ME AMAS?

Al llegar a su casa se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, en cuanto entro a su casa, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigas y a…

-¿Shaoran? –Susurro nerviosamente evitando la mirada del castaño que se encontraba entre sus amigas -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quién les abrió?

-Tu padre nos dejó pasar –Escuchar nuevamente aquella voz la ponía igual de nerviosa como si no hubieran pasado años sin oírla –Disculpa si te hemos molestado, pero necesitamos hablar

-Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¿o sí?

-Bien Kinomoto, será mejor que hables con Shaoran y por favor trata de entender –Dijo mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano –Nosotras nos iremos, para que puedan hablar tranquila….

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada de que habar con Li

De repente Shaoran sintió una terrible flecha que le atravesaba el corazón y el alma, Sakura le había hablado por su apellido cuando se suponía que ambos eran más que unos simples conocidos, ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud con él? Había cambiado tanto pero seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba y sabía que ella no había cambiado solo que….

-Por favor Sakura, necesitamos hablar

-Yo no lo necesito y por favor no me hable con tanta confianza –Dijo volteándose y tratando de que las lágrimas no le salieran o por lo menos evitar que él se diera cuenta.

Ya no se tenía porque hablar de usted entre los jóvenes la mayoría ya se hablaban de tu, pero Sakura sabía que con eso podía dejarle en claro a Shaoran que no le interesaba escuchar nada que viniera de él.

-Sakura –Se acercó a ella –Necesitamos hablar

-Bien nosotras nos iremos, nos vemos

Meiling saco a Tomoyo de ahí sin importarle los peros que trataba de decir Sakura, que no pudo ni completar la frase en su mente cuando ellas ya habían salido.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar

-Podrías por lo menos escucharme ¿no crees?

-No

-Me escucharas quieras o no –Dijo desesperándose por la actitud de ella

-¿Cómo vas a obligarme?

-Como pueda –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella –Estas muy hermosa hoy Sakura –La tomo de los hombros

Sakura por un momento no reacciono, estaba apenada por lo que había dicho Shaoran que no sabía si pegarle o dejar que siguiera, al final de cuentas había anhelado este reencuentro desde hace años.

-Sakura necesito explicar lo que paso –Dijo rápidamente al ver que tenía su atención –Mira tenemos un enemigo de la familia Li desde hace años, se hace pasar por las personas, es un brujo muy conocido pero no solo porque practica magia negra sino también porque en realidad sus poderes los ha obtenido a través de aprendizaje y a costa de otros seres mágicos.

"como tú sabes Sakura la magia no se aprende, se nace con los dones o no se nacen, él se ha apoderado de varios seres que tienen magia pero como el poder no es suficiente para el siempre busca más y más –Respiro hondo –Atrapo al guardián de Eliot, tiene a Spinel y ahora viene detrás de un ser más poderoso, se enteró de las cartas Sakura y de lo que paso aquí hace algunos años por eso la familia Li ha vuelto porque tal vez empiece a ver cosas extrañas o simplemente quiera atacar a quien tiene en la mira, esa eres tu…."

-¿por eso no volviste?

-Si mi madre decidió esconderme de todo, ya que creyó que al ser descendiente del mago clow vendría por mi antes, claro que si lo intento pero no logro hacerme daño ni apoderarse de mi magia, pero mi madre tampoco quiso esperar un nuevo ataque, así que me envió a Estados unidos al otro lado del continente, ahí estuve todo este tiempo, pero al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi debilidad y por eso vino a Japón.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tu Sakura, ¿no lo sabias?

-Por favor Li y que el supuestamente brujo es Yake ¿no?

-En realidad su nombre es Gekido y…

-Deja a un lado a Yake es un chico normal y no es como tú dices

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Que si te gusta Sakura?! Responde –Dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba un poco

-¡Claro que no! Y aunque así fuera ¿te importa?

-Si porque vine a cumplir mi promesa

-No te preocupes no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo –Se soltó –Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

-Sakura –La volvió a tomar -¿Aun me amas?

Sakura se quedó helada ante la mirada suplicante de Shaoran y ante esa pregunta que no estaba preparada para responder, no entendía porque habría de importarle saber eso, si en todos estos años nunca recibió una carta donde le preguntara esto.

-Yo…no….sé que decir ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Por favor respóndeme ¿aún me amas?

-Yo…..la verdad…yo –Lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en esos ojos hermosos que le daban una calidez extraordinaria y maravillosa que siempre le ofrecían un cobijo para cuando ella lo necesitaba. –Yo….si…..la verdad…..te…..te… -Se sonrojo demasiado

-¡Ya llegue! –De pronto se quedó helado al ver la escena, donde se veía que iban a besar a su hermanita -¿Qué diablos hace este mocoso aquí?

 **hola queridos lectores,**

 **primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D no hay limites**

 **saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7 TE ODIO AMO

Shaoran lo odio internamente por haber interrumpido la plática que estaban teniendo, ya que estaba seguro que Sakura iba a decirle que si lo amaba aun, pero no podía hacer un drama ahí en casa de su amada, así que solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

-Hermano –Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa –Li….solo….solo vino a saludarme….pero ya se va ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…

-Ya la oíste mocoso

-Toya no trates así a Shaoran –Dijo Yukito mientras entraba –Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias –Le sonrió -¿Y tú?

-También gracias, bien –Miro a Sakura –Me llevare a toya para que puedan seguir hablando ¿les parece?

-La verdad es que n….

-Gracias en verdad tengo que hablar con ella –Dijo interrumpiéndola

Sakura no le quedo de otra más que seguir aquella discusión, aunque esta vez había tenido tiempo para reflexionar y no dejaría que sus sentimientos volvieran a florecer, además el solo venia por compromiso y ella no buscaba obligarlo a cumplir algo que el ya no sentía.

-Bien Sakura –La miro mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Quiero saber si aún me amas?

-No

-Pero…. –Shaoran se acercó más pero ella simplemente se alejo

-Te he dicho que no Li –No lo volteo a mirar –Sera mejor que te….

-¿Es por él?

-¿Qué?

-Si es por Yake, por eso me estás diciendo que ya no quieres nada conmigo ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco Li?

-No estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo –La tomo de los hombros obligándola a verle

-Aunque así fuera Li, no tengo porque darte explicaciones –Se enojó más, Shaoran nunca la había visto de esa manera y temía que la niña que el conoció hubiera desaparecido –Tu no me las diste no tengo porque dártelas yo a ti.

-¿Sigues molesta? Ya te explique porque…

-¿Cómo saber que es verdad? Además aunque así lo fuera, yo….no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo ¿entiendes? No te voy a obligar a nada, solo por una estúpida promesa

-Para mí no lo fue….

-No pareció así los últimos años –Se soltó del agarre –Sera mejor que te vayas y….

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo nuevamente y la beso, no soportaba que ella actuara de esa manera, él siempre fue muy caballeroso pero estaba tan ilusionada y emocionado de volver a ver a Sakura que en ese momento le importo poco, por lo que la beso.

Por un momento Sakura correspondió aquel beso lleno de amor, ya que ella también había estado esperando tanto este momento para poder besar nuevamente a su amado Shaoran que por más que dijera mil veces que no lo quería, su cuerpo la traicionaría ya que al tenerlo cerca este hablaba, más bien gritaba diciéndole que lo amaba.

Pero de repente….

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo mocoso?!

Bajo toya seguido por Yukito quien trataba de detenerlo para que no se fuera sobre Shaoran, quien sonrojado ya se había separado de Sakura quien también estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-Yo….yo…. –Shaoran no sabía que decir

-No estaba pasando nada –Sakura pareció componerse más rápido y así tratar de calmar a su hermano

-Por favor Toya tranquilízate

-¡¿Cómo que nada Sakura?! ¡Te estaba besando! –Se veía demasiado furioso por lo que….

-Shaoran será mejor que te vayas –Dijo mientras lo guiaba a la puerta –Nos vemos luego

Cerró la puerta de un portazo para después dar media vuelta y enfrentarse a su hermano, quien estaba aún más furioso por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Shaoran solo quedo en shock aun, lo bueno es que Tomoyo y Meiling seguían ahí y lo vieron salir de ahí como zombi por lo que se acercaron de inmediato a él.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Shaoran no respondió aún no se sentía muy bien para poder hablar de lo ocurrido en esa casa, mientras tanto Toya y Sakura discutían por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Por favor Toya! ¡No estaba haciendo algo malo, solo fue un beso!

-¡¿Crees que es algo normal?! ¡Y en tu casa!

-No estoy diciendo que haya estado bien pero…. –Sakura bajo la mirada –Tampoco tenías porque gritar de esa manera

-Sakura tiene razón, no tenías por qué gritar de esa manera –Decía Yukito pero….

-No la justifiques Yukito por eso Sakura se comporta así, porque se aprovecha del cariño que le tenemos y….

-¡Ya basta! ¡Es algo normal y te guste o no algún día tendré esposo y familia, así que vete acostumbrando hermano! –Sakura se fue corriendo a su habitación, al llegar a esta se aventó a su cama sin percatarse de que una persona la observaba.

-Shaoran –Saco la carta Sakura que consiguió el día que…. –Mi querido Shaoran, perdón –Susurro dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras sonreía pensando en aquel beso

-Así que el mocoso regreso

-¡Kero! –Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola y cayó de la cama.

-Perdón no quería asustarte jejejeje –Se rio al verla que aunque ya fuera grande seguía siendo la misma Sakura –Así que Shaoran regreso ¿no? Debes estar feliz

-¡Kero! Guarda silencio por favor –Dijo sobándose donde se había pegado y conteniendo las lágrimas inultamente –Y si volvió

Eso fue suficiente para la persona que había observado escondida, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí sin escuchar lo último.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-Nada Kero, yo ya había tomado mi decisión y Shaoran ya no será nada para mí, además –Pensó en lo de hace rato –Ahora lo odio –Dijo para que la escuchara Kero y no quedara dudas pero….

 _"Te odio amo mi querido Shaoran"_ pensó mientras seguía sujetando la carta.

Kero sabía perfectamente que ella no odiaba totalmente a ese chiquillo, es solo que estaba molesta por lo que había pasado en estos años sin saber siquiera si estaba bien, por eso estaba tan enojada y él no podía esperar que ella saltara a sus brazos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

 _"creo que tendré que hablar con ese mocoso, además tengo que hablar de lo sucedido con Spinel, tengo que saber si….."_


	8. CAPITULO 8 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 1

Sakura se encontraba de camino a la escuela, pese a que habría preferido quedarse metida en su cama y no salir de ahí nunca más, Tomoyo le había llamado anoche para preguntarle qué había pasado con Shaoran pero ella no quiso decir nada más que estaba molesta.

Mientras tanto Kero se encontraba con Yue buscando a Shaoran quien también iba camino a la escuela de Sakura y Tomoyo pues iría nuevamente a la misma escuela que ellas.

-Hola mocoso –Dijo Kero saludándolo como acostumbraba

-Hola Kerberos –Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

-Shaoran nos puedes decir ¿si es verdad que Spinel el guardián de Eliot fue secuestrado?

-Si así, creí que Eliot ya les había dicho

-No aun no –Dijo colocándose a un lado del joven –Sakura es más poderos ahora –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos -¿Crees que quiere…?

-Si así es, mi familia vino a esta ciudad siguiéndolo

-Tú lo sabias y no le dijiste nada a….

-No te equivocas, no sabía que seguía vivo, según mi madre el ya no estaba –Dijo triste –Dijo que ya no tenia de que preocuparme eso me lo dijo hace apenas unos meses y por eso decidí volver pero cuando ella se enteró….bien hizo también su viaje para acá y fue cuando me dijo todo y por qué vendría a esta ciudad.

-Yake, quiero decir Gekido es el brujo del cual me comento Sakura anoche –Dijo recordando la conversación con ella anoche, Kero se quedó pensativo –Debemos protegerla

-Es mi deber –Dijo Shaoran –Gekido me quiere a mi tanto como desea a Sakura, pero ella es solo un plan para poder apoderarse de las cartas y de mí, ya que se dio cuenta de que entre ella y yo había algo especial, sabiendo esto y que yo al enterarme vendría inmediatamente aprovecho para acercarse a ella.

-¿Por qué no la atacado hasta ahora?

-Porque está esperando el momento –Dijo mientras los veía –Estaba esperando a que yo volviera, pero no sabe que mi familia está aquí y que también está protegiendo a Sakura y su familia.

-Bien debemos estar al pendiente de ella –Dijo Yue –Yo estaré vigilándola por las tardes como Yukito y Kero lo hará durante la noche –Miro a Shaoran –Tu lo harás cuando no esté en casa y cuando se encuentre en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, ahora debo irme –Corrió hacia la escuela

-Tenemos que cuidarnos también nosotros –Dijo Kero –No debemos dejar que él nos atrape

-Lo se

.

.

.

En la escuela, Sakura se encontraba en el receso mirando fijamente a uno de sus compañeros Yake, aun no podía creer que el fuera a hacerle algún daño, pues el chico se veía demasiado tranquilo y amable, se parecía en cierta forma a Shaoran pero él no era Shaoran.

-Sakura –Shaoran llamo su atención -¿podemos hablar?

-No se dé qué quieres hablar

-De nosotros

-No hay….

-Sakura por favor –Tomo delicadamente su mano –Dame una oportunidad ¿sí?

-Yo….

-Por favor quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado nada en absoluto

Yo…. No sé qué decir

-Solo dime que saldrás hoy conmigo ¿podemos ir por un helado? –Dijo brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que hacía derretirse

-De acuerdo –Dijo sonriéndole tímidamente y sonrojándose levemente

Yake había visto toda la escena, lo cual le causaba repulsión pero si quería ganarse la magia del descendiente del mago clow debía soportarlo y acercarse más rápidamente a Sakura, quien tenía una magia impresionante que le causaba mucha atracción también.

-Sakura –Eliot la detuvo antes de salir del salón

-¿Qué sucede Eliot? ¿Ya encontraron a….?

-No aun no, pero debo decirte algo

-¿Qué es?

-Tal vez tengas que tomar una difícil decisión en un futuro cercano

-¿Decisión?

-Sakura se avecina una tormenta, como ya podrías haberte dado cuenta

-Si

-Bien, necesitas ser fuerte, necesitas mantenerte alejada de cierta persona –Dijo mirando en dirección a Yake quien parecía verlos o esperar algo –No te preocupes no nos escucha

-Tu….

-Sí, Sakura hace algún tiempo cuando el mago clow vivía, había otro hechicero que era brujo gracias a la magia robada de los seres mágicos e incluso consumía la energía de los seres vivos, gracias a esto obtuvo poderes…

-¿Cómo ese chico lo hace ahora?

-Si en efecto, solo que esta vez el único descendiente del mago clow vivo, tiene algo que el otro no tenía en el momento de enfrentarse a Gekido

-¿Qué es?

-Sakura eres tú, la debilidad de Li eres tú, mientras estés Gekido tendrá más facilidad de vencer, por eso debes ser fuerte y ayudarlo en lo que más se pueda, así como protegerte si tu mueres las cartas Sakura también, más si no hay un ser mágico que ocupe tu lugar –Dijo seriamente –Debes de ayudarlo sin arriesgar a que te consuma a ti –Dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

"Yo debo ayudar a Shaoran ¿pero cómo?" pensó mientras se encaminaba a la salida cuando…

-Sakura, vamos al cine ¿va?

-No Yake tengo otro compromiso –Se soltó de su agarre alejándose de el

-Pero me gustaría ir contigo por favor vamos –La tomo de las manos para intentar jalarla

-¡Basta me estas lastimando! ¡Te dije que no puedo! ¡Suéltame!

En ese momento….

-¡Suéltala! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! –Shaoran tomo a Sakura para alejarla de él, quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente

Yake le regreso una mirada asesina, no soportaba que se siguiera entrometiendo pero si deseaba ser el mejor e inmortal los necesitaba a ambos.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, ellos se miraban fijamente con furia desbordándose de los ojos de ambos, unos cafés claros y otros color verdes, era como el bien y el mal combatiendo a través de una intensa mirada asesina.


	9. CAPITULO 9 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 2

Sakura no supo que hacer solo se dejó hacer a un lado por Shaoran para no seguir en contacto con Yake ya que cada vez que pasaba se sentía mal muy mal, sentía como si su magia se fuera y su fuerza la abandonara cada vez que ese joven la tomaba de la mano o tenia algún contacto físico con ella.

-Li Shaoran ¿cierto? –Dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-Sabes bien quien soy como yo lo se Gekido

-No se dé qué hablas niño raro

-Solo no la trates así…

-¿o si no que?

-Lo sabes bien

-Me da tanto miedo –Miro a Sakura –Nos vemos luego Sakura veo que este joven no te dejara, dejaremos nuestra cita para otro día no te pongas triste

-¡No lo estoy! –Dijo molesta

-Nos vemos

Paso al lado de Shaoran quien inmediatamente se tensó al escuchar la voz de Gekido en su mente – _Cuidara Shaoran pues si te descuidas tal vez la robe, tienes un poder aun dormido mi querido descendiente del mago clow mas te vale prepararte porque aun cuando ella tenga que morir, hare que tu poder despierte_

Shaoran solo tomo con más fuerza la mano de Sakura, quien simplemente lo dejo, pues sentía que ambos necesitaban sentirse cerca.

-¿Nos vamos? –Meiling se encontraba detrás de Sakura pero al ver que…. –Oh creo que hoy no irán con nosotros ¿cierto tortolitos? –Dijo mirando sonriente la mano entrelazada

Inmediatamente Sakura se quiso liberar, aun cuando Shaoran trataba de retenerle su mano –Iremos a tomar un helado ¿quieren ir?

-Claro –Dijo Meiling emocionada

-Bien entonces vamos

Caminaron juntos hacia la paletería Toketsu, Shaoran no dejo de tomarle la mano, pese a que se lo había exigido, el no quería por temor a que llegara Gekido y se la arrebatara como amenazo.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran –Dijo Tomoyo mientras se colocaba al lado de Meiling para disfrutar su helado, Sakura aún se encontraba al lado de Shaoran quien le entrego su helado.

-Muchas gracias

-Por nada Sakura ¿podemos hablar?

-Está bien

-Bueno primero que nada Sakura deseo que me sigas llamando por mi nombre –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente lo cual ocasiono el sonrojo de la joven quien solo asintió con la cabeza

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro un poco alejados de Tomoyo y Meiling quienes estaban amenamente platicando de otras cosas sin prestar atención a sus amigos.

-Bien Sakura, después de haber aclarado lo de mi ausencia ¿Qué piensas? ¿Me crees?

-Si Shaoran te creo –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos -¿Gekido desea tu poder verdad?

-Así es Sakura

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no te ha poseído?

-Fácil porque no estoy sin protección –Dijo sonriendo –Hay un guardián de la familia que ahora se ha dedicado a protegerme…

-¿un guardián? ¿Cómo kero y Yue?

-Así es

-¿Dónde está?

-Él no es como ellos en ese aspecto, prefiere vigilarme desde una distancia un poco considerable pero si esta cerca –Dijo mientras comía de su helado

-Bien y ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Su nombre es Tenshiko –Dijo sonriendo –Pero como te dije ayer, Gekido se dio cuenta de una debilidad mía, la cual eres tu Sakura, me importas más que nada en el mundo, por esa razón Kerberos y Yue ya están avisados al igual que tu del porque Gekido desea acercarse a ti, es solo una trampa para que yo entregue mi poder mágico y por fin pueda dejar de consumir a seres mágicos

-¿Puede atrapar también a los guardianes no?

-Si por eso Tenshi desea estar en la oscuridad y alejado un poco, no quiere dejarme solo por ser atrapado por este brujo

-Kero y Yue también pueden….

-Lo se Sakura pero no te preocupes, no quiere apoderarse de ellos si no de ti, incluso hoy mismo hace un momento me lo advirtió

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tu no harás nada Sakura –Ella lo miro sorprendido –No quiero arriesgarte, mi familia ya está encargándose de esto….

-Si como hace años lo están haciendo ¿no?

-Debes entender que no quiero que tu arriesgues tu…

-¡Aaaah!

En ese momento salió un enorme pingüino que venia del parque quien venía atacando a todo que se le cruzara, Shaoran y Sakura se pusieron en pie, pero en cuanto este vio a Sakura se fue encima de ella para acabarla.

-¡Sakura!

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

 **muchas gracias por leer mi fic aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan cualquier comentario queja o sugerencia jijiji XD**

 **saludos linda tarde besos**


	10. CAPITULO10 EL TESORO PRECIADO DE SHAORAN

-¡Sakura!

Shaoran vio con horror como aquel pingüino se acercaba cada vez más a su Sakura quien era indefensa ante este gigantesco muñeco.

La atacaba una y otra vez sin darle oportunidad de usar su magia, Shaoran no tenia de otra debía usar su magia para protegerla pese a que su madre le advirtió que no debía hacerlo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?...

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba en la mansión Li, donde su madre lo esperaba para poder platicar con el, pues debía prometerle que se protegería y que no haría nada imprudente…

-Buenas tardes madre –Dijo molesto por todo lo que le había ocultado

-Shaoran por favor debes entender

-¿Qué debo entender madre? ¿Qué me ocultaste como si fuera un cobarde?

-Fue por tu bien y esto aún no acaba

-Habías dicho que…. –Dijo sorprendido

-Te mentí…

-No sé porque debería de sorprenderme –Dijo indignado

-Gekido descubrió sentimientos importantes de tu ser –Explico tranquilamente –Ira tras ella

-¿ella?

-Sabes bien a que me refiero Shaoran y sé que tú quieres volver a Japón a la ciudad, donde esta ella –Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Cómo sabe ese estúpido de Sakura?

-Porque él te vio en un momento de debilidad –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie –No has dejado de pensar en ella, pese a los años y aunque te mantuvimos lejos, él te encontró

-Pero hubiera atacado ¿no?

-No lo hizo no porque no quisiera si no porque tienes la protección de Tenshi –Sonrió dulcemente al joven –No lo conoces pero el a ti si, él se ha encargado de protegerte todo este tiempo…

-¡¿Cómo si fuera un inútil?!

-No te enojes Shaoran entiende que me importas y mucho –Explico –Además si deje que regresaras de Estados unidos fue porque Gekido se encuentra allá y no es bueno que estés tan cerca de él, el podrá apoderarse de ti en cuento muestres tu debilidad Shaoran

-Puedo cuidarme so….

-Lo se hijo pero no es tan fácil, debes aprender a controlar tu magia, si el se da cuenta de que tan poderosa es, te la quitara y es peligroso por lo poderoso que se volvería y porque tu….

-Moriría ¿cierto?

-Si

-No te preocupes madre, no me quitara nada

-Eso espero Shaoran

-Deberías tener más confianza en mí ¿no lo crees madre?

-Si pero no es desconfianza hijo –sonrió dulcemente –Es preocupación porque si te encuentras en algún momento en el que lo más importante para ti esté en peligro, sé que no dudaras en ayudar

-Tal vez….

Salió de la habitación de su madre para dirigirse a hacer su maleta para ir a Japón y reencontrarse con el amor de su vida para protegerla de cualquier peligro que este cerca de ella.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Shaoran no lo hagas! –Meiling quiso impedírselo cuando saco la espada

-¡Déjame Meiling ¿Qué no ves que la puede matar?!

-¡Aaaah! –Sakura salió disparada por un golpe que le había dado aquel pingüino, quien se disponía a atacar nuevamente, así que debía actuar ahora.

-¡Dios del trueno ve! –Shaoran ataco al pingüino con todas sus fuerzas provocando una gran electricidad en el

Meiling se acercó a Sakura para sacarla de ahí, mientras Shaoran comenzaba una pelea con aquel mounstro al que ya había captado su atención.

Sakura vio a Shaoran quien comenzaba a pelear nuevamente, preocupada quiso ir pero se percató que aquel golpe la había dejado muy débil, pero ¿Por qué?

En ese momento llego Yue -¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

-No –Dijo débilmente cayendo nuevamente

-¡Sakura! –Yue se percató de que no tenía el mismo poder mágico de siempre –Sakura creo que este pingüino no es común como se ve, debe robar la energía mágica de aquellos que la posen

-¿entonces?... –Abrió grande los ojos -¡Shaoran!

-¡Dios del fuego ve!

Era inútil parecía que ese mounstro absorbía todo y no le causaba el menor daño, antes de que pudieran hacer algo apareció un brujo con capa negra con rojo como la sangre quien solo se reía.

-Bien Shaoran es hora de que me des tu magia o –Apunto directo a Sakura –Morirá

-¡No¡

-Entonces hazlo –Dijo sonriendo aunque no se le veía el rostro

-¡No, no lo hagas Shaoran! –Grito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-No tengo otra opción –Dijo mientras miraba a Sakura _"no puedo permitir que me quiten lo más preciado que he tenido en mi vida_ " pensó desesperadamente _"es mi mayor tesoro ahora y no puedo permitir que le pase algo"_

-Y bien decide ya –Un rayo de luz salió directo a Sakura quien fue rescatada por Yue -¡Maldita sea ¿Quién eres tú?!

-Soy el guardián de la dueña de las cartas –Dijo mientras lo miraba duramente –No le harás daño a Sakura

-Bien que mejor que quitarte la magia a ti –Dijo sonriendo

-¡Dios del trueno ve! –Shaoran lo ataco

-Jajaja por favor niño ingenuo estoy absorbiendo tu magia así

-¿Qué?

-Ahora ¿en qué me quede? Así debo acabar con ellos –Volvió a apuntar a Sakura quien ahora estaba en manos de Yue pero….

-¡No Gekido te daré mi magia pero no los lastimes!

-Perfecto no te muevas –Dijo señalándolo ahora a el –Tal vez no sobrevivas pero no te aflijas cumpliré la promesa –Sonrió maliciosamente

Pero en ese momento salió una luz blanca como la luna en medio de Shaoran y de Gekido quienes sorprendidos solo vieron la luz, mientras trataban de ver quien saldría de ahí, Gekido en ese momento recibió un gran golpe de lleno en la cara de momento.

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_ pensó Shaoran quien no entendía " _Mi familia ¿estará detrás de esto?"_

 ** _Hola queriodos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites_**

 ** _;D_**

 ** _saludos lindo dia besos XD_**


	11. CAPITULO 11 EL GUARDIAN DE LA FAMILIA LI

"¿Qué ocurre?" pensaba mientras observaba como Gekido era ahuyentado por alguien.

-¡Trueno fugaz! –Se escuchó que el gritaba, no supo bien pues a él, solo le importaba Sakura, por lo que inmediatamente cuando se vio a salvo, fue directo hacia ella.

En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión, al mirar vio volar en pedazos a aquel pingüino que era manipulado por Gekido.

-¿Sakura? –Regreso su mirada a la joven

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien? –Dijo asustándolo por la debilidad de su voz

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí

-Debemos llevarla a su casa para que descanse –Dijo Yue mientras se ponía en pie, con ella en sus brazos

-Claro vamos

En ese momento aquel ser que alejo a Gekido se acercó a ellos. Era un hombre parecido a Yue, alto de cabello castaño, ojos grises, blanco como la nieve también, su vestimenta china, de color verde.

-¿Tenshi?

Todos miraron confundidos a Shaoran quien se había quedado impactado al ver a su guardián por primera vez dejándose ver, pues el mismo no lo había visto durante todo aquel tiempo que supuestamente lo había vigilado.

-Hola joven Shaoran –Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una inclinación hacia el joven quien lo miro sorprendido –Debemos irnos a la mansión Li, de inmediato

-Pero… -Miro a Sakura

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, Gekido podría venir y….

-Tenshi no puedo irme y dejar a Sakura

-Pero su madre me encargo….

-Lo sé pero solo quiero asegurarme de que llegue sana y salva a su casa

-De acuerdo –Dijo mientras comenzaba la marcha, ellos lo siguieron

Una vez en casa de Sakura, dejaron a la pequeña en su cama, para su mala suerte estaba Toya, quien sabía perfectamente todo, porque el mismo le había donado su magia a Yue para que Yukito no desapareciera.

-Ahora ¿Qué demonios paso? –Dijo al ver a su hermana tan débil

-Le quitaron un poco de magia, pero se pondrá mejor –Contesto Tenshi

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shaoran lo miro desconfiado por lo que estaba asegurando….

-Porque joven Shaoran solo la debilito, al destruir aquel pingüino la magia regreso a su dueña pero por hoy debe descansar, además si él hubiera deseado quitársela ella seguramente estaría muerta ahora

Shaoran apretó los puños por la impotencia que sentía, por su culpa ella había estado en riesgo, pese que no le habían arrebatado su magia en su totalidad, si la habían llevado a la cama," _la próxima vez ¿Qué seria? ¿Un ataúd?"_ pensó molesto consigo mismo

-Hey tu mocoso, vete ya –Toya lo miraba furioso

-Pero…

-Sera mejor que si te vayas Shaoran por ahora –Dijo Yue

-Es que yo…. –Miro a Sakura

-Ella estará bien conmigo –Dijo poniéndose enfrente de su hermana para imponerse ante el joven quien solo lo fulmino con la mirada sin dar paso atrás

-En algún momento tendrás que aceptar que Sakura ya no es una niña –Comento mientras él le sostenía la mirada –Y yo tampoco soy el mismo niño de antes –Agrego antes de darse la vuelta para irse

Toya se quedó ahí echando chispas, _"¿acaso fue una amenaza mocoso? Me vas a quitar a mi hermana ¿para qué? ¿Para que la maten por tu culpa? No lo voy a permitir"_ pensó molesto

-Toya…

-No me digas nada Yue

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Li, fue recibido por los brazos de sus cuatro hermanas quienes estaban realmente preocupadas por su hermano menor….

-¿Dónde estabas Shaoran? –Una voz salió de las sombras, miro y vio solo la espalda de su madre…

-Disculpe madre por llegar hasta ahora

-Shaoran no quiero que nada te pase –Dijo dando la vuelta para mirarlo -¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Claro

-Entonces no quiero que estés más cerca de esa chica

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a esa muchacha, te puso en grave peligro el día de hoy y….

-¡No lo hare nunca me separaras de ella! ¡Es ella la que corre peligro por mi culpa!

-¡Shaoran no me hables así!

-¡Lo lamento madre pero no me harás cambiar de opinión! –Dijo Shaoran mientras corría hacia la salida

-Entonces no me dejas opción

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no podía salir de aquella casa, no entendía que demonios le pasaba a su madre…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te protejo cariño

Shaoran la vio y su madre estaba realmente seria por lo que no supo si seguir con la discusión o mejor dejarla por esa noche, pero no podía, Sakura tenía que estar protegida y él no podía dejarla sola, no podía….

.

.

.

-¿Shaoran? –Sakura se despertó a mitad de la noche, por un gran sobresalto del sueño que tenía -¡No! –Dijo incorporándose en su cama, con la respiración agitada

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Kero….

-¿Qué pasa?

-El sueño….

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Shaoran –Comenzó a sollozar –No debo estar con él, porque….

-¿de qué hablas?

-Kero ¿porque alguien desearía tener poderes mágicos?

-¿Porque más puede ser Sakura?, es solo por ambición

Sakura lo miro durante un minuto, no sabía qué hacer, fue un breve sueño pero en aquel sueño o más bien pesadilla, había estado viendo frente a ella como…..no debía pensar en ello pero solo deseaba que solo fuera eso un sueño y no….

 _"Mi querido Shaoran, solo deseo que estés bien y que aquello no haya sido más que eso, un sueño"_ pensó mientras tocaba su pecho

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijij ;D**

 **no hay limites :D**

 **saludos**


	12. CAPITULO 12 LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de hallar una manera de salir de aquel lugar, llevaba una semana encerrado y ya no soportaba la angustia por su Sakura, por lo que se sentía peor que un león enjaulado.

-Debe tranquilizarse joven

-Tenshi no me digas que me tranquilice, ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Solo desea protegerlo

-Pero ella…

-Está bien

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo percibir su magia –Comento sin darle importancia –Ella está bien no se preocupe

-Aun así, debo verla

-No creo que lo dejen

-Tú si puedes salir ¿cierto?

-Sí pero solo si su madre lo autoriza

-¿Es decir que no lo harás por mí?

Tenshi lo miro con algo de nostalgia, porque durante todo este tiempo pese a que Shaoran no lo veía, siempre platicaba con él, cuando estuvo tanto tiempo encerrado porque según su madre era lo mejor.

-Lo hare

-Bien, traerá a mí

-¿Qué? Pero….

-Tengo que verla por mí mismo, por favor Tenshi me estoy volviendo loco

Observo al adolescente dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, antes de dejar escapar un bufido de frustración y dejarse caer en la cama.

-Es muy importante ¿cierto?

-Así es, ella es lo más importante para mí en este momento

-No debería serlo

-Lo sé, porque me vuelve más débil

-Y por qué la pone en riesgo

Shaoran lo miro sorprendido –Tienes razón

-¿quiere verla aun así?

-Si por favor

-Bien

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba haciendo su vida normal, Yake seguía en la escuela como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero Sakura se mantenía lejos de él, pues pese a que no quería admitirlo él le causaba una sensación desagradable, además Shaoran había dicho que él era Gekido.

-¡Sakura!

-¿ah? Perdón Meiling ¿Qué decían?

-Decíamos que, estas muy distraída como cuando éramos niños ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Has visto a Shaoran?

-No, su madre no me deja verlo

 _"¿Por qué?"_ pensó tristemente

-Sakura

Esa voz –Shaoran –Shaoran estaba frente a nosotras por lo que rápidamente lo abrace feliz

El abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa pero era preferible seguir con el plan, así que correspondió el cálido abrazo de la joven, quien comenzó a sollozar.

-Acompáñame

-Claro –Dijo está limpiándose las lagrimas

-Vamos con ustedes –Meiling avanzo hacia ellos pero…

-No creo que se pueda, quiero estar a solas con Sakura

-Shaoran ¿Por qué? –Meiling se acerco

-Lo lamento mucho Meiling pero deseo hablar con ella, sobre algo

Meiling lo miro dolida -¡Esta bien váyanse entonces!

-No te enojes Meiling

-No adelante Shaoran

El la miro con curiosidad pero no agrego más y tomo de la mano a Sakura para llevársela de ahí, mientras que un joven los miraba con curiosidad.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Li, la cual ella no conocía, pero al verla sintió un gran poder mágico protegiendo el lugar, la energía era increíblemente fuerte, al parecer la madre de Li, lo tenía bien cuidado, al parecer le importaba demasiado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Shaoran?

-Ya veras

.

.

.

Sally Li la madre de Shaoran se encontraba en el salón, tratando de idear un plan con algunos familiares con poderes mágicos que aún tenían, para poder atrapar a Gekido.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? –Sally la miro

-Esa joven es clave para poder derrotarlo, que tal si….

-No lo creo –Sally los miro furiosa –Kate enserio piensas que….

-Deberíamos intentarlo, ¿usted que piensa Alan?

-Creo que al menos deberíamos darles la oportunidad a los jóvenes para ver si como otras veces logran vencer al mal ¿no lo creen?

-Son niños aun

-Entiendo tu preocupación por Shaoran, pero ya casi es un hombre –Alan la observo pero se calló de golpe al ver a Shaoran mirando la escena

Sally volteó a ver que sucedía y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los ojos castaños quienes la miraban de manera furiosa aun.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito salir

-No puedes y lo sabes

-¡Por dios madre necesito aire fresco! ¡Me estas asfixiando!

-¡Shaoran!

-Lo lamento, pero usted madre me está sobreestimando ¿acaso no confía en mí?

-Claro pero….

-¡Entonces déjeme salir 5 minutos al jardín!

-¿Qué hay en el jardín Shaoran?

-Esta la persona más importante y especial para mí, en esta momento y quiero que me deje ir a verla

-¿Esa chiquilla?

-Si

-No….

-Ve Shaoran –La interrumpió Kate

-Gracias, no tardo madre con su permiso

-¿Por qué te….?

-Hermana no debes tratarlo así, además Shaoran debe ver que es lo que siente por aquella joven y si no lo dejas más se aferrara a ella, no es bueno en este momento y tú lo sabes.

-Por eso mismo no los dejaba estar juntos…

-Pero no puedes seguir impidiéndoselo

Sally solo la miro sorprendida y molesta.

.

.

.

-¿Shaoran? –Sakura miro a ambos Shaoran sorprendida y confundida

-Lamento no habérselo dicho antes señorita –El Shaoran que estaba a su lado se transformó en Tenshi

-Lamento que haya sido así –Shaoran la miraba dulcemente –Fue la única forma que se nos ocurrió

-Shaoran…. –Susurro -¿Por qué no te dejan salir?

-Por….

-Mi –Susurro una sombra a sus espaldas.

Ambos miraron a aquel hombre que estaba dispuesto a perseguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, al parecer no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido.

"¡Demonios!" pensaba molesto Shaoran antes de ponerse al frente de Sakura, quien había quedado en shock.

" _El sueño"_ pensaba horrorizada, pues se parecía al sueño que había tenido…. " _No, solo fue un sueño nada más, no quiero que nada le pase, por favor"_ suplicaba internamente

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **Krio Zoe**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes nunca dejo una historia abandonada ;D**_

 _ **CarGian**_ _ **gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando y disculpa la demora espero este nuevo cap te guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo cap si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL SUEÑO DE SAKURA

_"_ _No, solo fue un sueño solo eso…"_ pensaba fuertemente, mientras observaba a Gekido, quien ya se encontraba cerca de ellos, Tenshi se había puesto al frente de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Segura que fue solo un sueño, querida?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida

-¿Quieres ver que no lo es?

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

Sakura lo miro molesta y preocupada por sus palabras, mientras que el seguía con sus sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Quiero poder, tu serias un gran objetivo para mi preciosa, pero la verdad es que solo eres alguien con poderes especial, pero tomar la magia de un descendiente directo del mago Clow es más apetitoso ¿no les parece?

Shaoran se encogió en su lugar para tomar la espada que siempre llevaba consigo para atacarlo, pero Gekido solo sonrió ante esta acción

-Tus poderes no me afectaran ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Tal vez, pero no te será fácil atraparme –Shaoran le sonrió

-Puede que no….pero será divertido –Miro a Sakura –Mas si intentas protegerla en vano, porque bien sabes que no lo conseguirás

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante esta frase y de pronto recordó….

 **FLASH BACK (Sueño de Sakura)**

Sakura se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine, había bastante gente, al parecer había un festival, pero ella seguía angustiada buscando a la persona que seguía significando mucho para ella, desde que eran niños, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

De pronto vio la gran cabellera de… -¡Tomoyo!

-Sakura –Tomoyo la miro mientras una sonrisa falsa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga -¿Qué no estabas con tu novio?

-¿Novio?

-Si Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Anda vamos –Tomoyo la tomo de la mano y de inmediato se le erizo la piel, pues su amiga tenía la mano helada

-Tomoyo, tu mano…

Ella no respondió y siguió caminando sin dejar de tomarla de la mano, pronto llegaron donde se encontraba Meiling y un chico que pensó que era Shaoran pero…

-¡No!

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

Toya se encontraba a su lado junto con Yukito, pero ella regreso su mirada hacia Gekido quien se encontraba ahí con su identidad falsa…

-Mi amor ¿Por qué te comportas así? –Yake se le acercó para tomarla de la mano e inmediatamente Sakura sintió que quedaba sin fuerzas, que quedaba paralizada, no podía moverse y sentía que la respiración se le cortaba.

-Déjame –Mí voz salió débil que me dio terror escucharla

-No, querida, ya que Shaoran fue un cobarde al ocultarse en la mansión con su mami, tu tendrás que ser mi premio de consolación y como podrás darte cuenta, gracias a tu magia lograre que todos sean mis esclavos –Murmuraba sonriente

Comenzaron a flanquear mis piernas pero…

-¡Déjala!

En ese momento la espada de Shaoran brillo frente a nuestros ojos haciendo que Yake me dejara y yo cayera hacia atrás débilmente.

-Sakura

-Shaoran

-Tranquila todo estará bien

Una risa estruendosa se escuchó a nuestras espaldas y de pronto Gekido en su forma natural estaba frente a nosotros.

-No le mientas

-No lo hago y no te metas con ella, esto es entre tú y yo

-Lo lamento Shaoran pero dejo de serlo, en cuanto tu madre decidió ocultarte de mi

Shaoran lo miro furioso -¡No tenías por qué meterla en esto!

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes evitarlo

-Te matare

-Tal vez primero lo haga yo, ahora que no estas bajo la protección de tu madre, podre matarte

-¡Maldito! ¡Dios del trueno ve!

-Por favor mocoso –Comento sonriente evitando el ataque

-¡Dios del viento…!

-¡Para que la proteges en vano…! -Shaoran se quedó helado ante esto –Sabes que al final no lo conseguirás, al final la matare al igual que a ti.

En ese momento de distracción el ataco y todo se volvió oscuridad ante sus ojos…

"¡Shaoran, no!" fue el último pensamiento de Sakura

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Ya verás te lo demostrare!

-¡No! –Sakura se puso frente a él y Gekido quien sonreía triunfante

-¿Sakura? –Shaoran lo miro sorprendido

-No lo hagas

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Shaoran no lo podía creer, se sintió dolido ante esto, ¿Por qué su Sakura protegía aquel despreciable ser?

-Porque ella me ama –Yake nuevamente estaba ahí, Sakura sabía que había logrado evitar la muerte de Shaoran pero también sabía que había provocado su propia destrucción

-¿Sakura?

-No le hagas daño, él no te lo hará tampoco ¿verdad?

-Claro que no lo hare, por ahora –Murmuro sonriente

 _Mente Sakura, Yake -"Muy bien pequeña Sakura, ya sabes que pasara ¿verdad?"_

 _Sakura -"Si lo sé, solo te pido que ya no le hagas daño a él, por favor"_

 _Yake -"Bien entonces tú me ayudaras, hermosa, me gustas y mucho"_

Sakura incomoda solo miro tristemente a Shaoran quien aún no salía del trance

-Nos vamos ¿verdad? –Yake la tomo de la mano y de inmediato sintió como su voluntad se doblegaba y sus fuerzas eran disminuidas

-Si –Bajo la mirada triste

-Bien, nos vemos Shaoran, ya no debes preocuparte

-Sakura, espera… -La tomo de la mano

-Suéltame

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Shaoran, suéltame! –Grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Shaoran solo me miro lleno de sorpresa y dolor, lo cual me causo más dolor –Lo siento yo…

-No está bien, Sakura, no volveré a molestarte, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y por mí no te preocupes entiendo lo que pasa, me olvidare de ti –Sentencio fríamente –Nos vemos Kinomoto

Al oír que me hablaba nuevamente por mi apellido sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, simplemente me voltee para que el no viera mis lágrimas y para no ver su rostro frio y molesto, como cuando lo conocí.

-Nos vemos, Li

Camine en silencio con Yake a mi lado, quien no dejaba de sonreír, sin importarle nada de lo sucedido, solo su plan.

 _"_ _¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle tanto daño a una persona, solo por…poder_?" pensaba tristemente

 _"_ _Primero atacar su corazón, lo debilitaremos y después lo atacaremos en su punto más débil, es pan comido con esta chiquilla asustada y tratando de protegerlo, sin saber que nada los salvara y todo será en vano_ " pensaba feliz después de dejar a la joven frente a su casa

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero disculpen por la demora, pero estoy un poco atareada con deberes y demas que no me ha dado mucho tiempo para escribir pero no lo olviden no dejare ninguno de mis fics, tengo varios y ninguno los dejare lo prometo**_

 _ **segunda muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 CORAZONES ROTOS

Sally miraba a su hijo quien no había querido salir de su habitación durante los últimos días, desde aquel encuentro que tuvo con la joven de pelo castaño el otro día, se preguntaba ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Se sentía mal por su pequeño, no deseaba verlo así, por eso le había permitido que volviera a salir pero al parecer el joven no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-¿Qué hare?

-Creo que algo tiene que ver Gekido, pues dejo de buscarlo

-Eso me preocupa, Kate, esa joven es la nueva dueña de las cartas, ¿Qué pasara si…?

-Sería el fin de todos y tú lo sabemos, deberíamos ayudar, debimos protegerla a ella también

-¿Cómo sabríamos que esto pasaría?

-Iré a ver a Meiling, tal vez ella me diga algo

-Está bien, nos vemos Kate

-Nos vemos

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, agotada y destrozada, parecía que todas las esperanzas de aquella chica positiva, alegre, confiada y divertida, se había consumido todo, sin ganas de ser interrogada más por sus familiares, subió directo a su alcoba.

-Sakura –Kero se acercó a ella

-Ya no se cuanto más pueda

Kero la miro preocupado –Sakura, las cartas

-Perfecto un problema mas

-¡Sakura!

-Perdóname Kero, pero ahorita no puedo –Dijo molesta –Además se ven bien –Murmuro mientras las observaba –Soy yo la que necesita un descanso

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Por nada

-Por Yake –Kero se acercó –Aléjate de él, Sakura

-¿Crees que no deseo eso?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera me has dicho, ¿Cómo es posible que de la noche a la mañana, ese jovencito, se ha convertido en tu sombra y tú lo permites? ¿Por qué?

-No….olvídalo –Dijo la joven mientras se recostaba y recordaba…

 **FLASH BACK**

Sakura se encontraba en la escuela, habían pasado tan solo dos días desde que tuvo que separarse y romperle el corazón a su amado Shaoran.

Se había apartado de Meiling y Tomoyo no deseaba hablar sobre lo sucedido y sobre todas las cosas no deseaba encontrarse con Yake…

-¡Sakura!

 _"_ _Perfecto, no puedo creerlo"_ pensó molesta, siguió su camino

-¡¿Qué acaso estas sorda?!

-¡No, solo no deseo estar ahorita con nadie! –Respondió molesta

-Puedes alejarte de todos amor, pero no de mi –La tomo de la mano, ella sintió de nuevo lo que más temía y era que sus fuerzas le eran arrebatadas.

-Suéltame

-No lo hare, mi pequeña Sakura

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tú lo sabes, accedí a dejar a Shaoran en paz, pero sabes el sacrificio –Dijo acercándose a ella –Pero no te asustes amor, no pienso dejarte sin magia, porque eres hermosa y te quiero a mi lado

-Pero…no

Yake hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, sus labios de él estaban sobre los de ella, tratando de besarla insistentemente, trataba de abrir sus labios de ella, mientras ella trataba de reunir fuerzas para apartarlo pero no lo logro.

-Sé que te deje sin aliento y más vale que no vuelvas a evitarme, ya te dije que deseo –Dijo sujetándola fuertemente, pues ella había perdido el equilibrio –A ti

Sakura solo bajo la mirada molesta

-Deberías estar feliz, lograste salvar la vida de Shaoran, aunque claro no la tuya, pues ahora siempre serás mía –Susurro mientras sonreía burlonamente

Sakura solo se quedó callada, mientras él se alejaba de ahí, dejándola molesta y débil.

 _"_ _Te odio"_ pensó molesta

Una tercera persona la miraba desde lejos " _¿Qué puedo hacer, Sakura? No deseo verte así"_ pensaba tristemente

 **END FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Tengo que hacer algo…debo ir a ver al chiquillo aunque no me guste…el puede ayudarla"_ pensó mientras veía a Sakura, quien se veía bastante desmejorada y lo que más le preocupaba es que su magia disminuía con cada día.

.

.

.

 _"_ _¿Por qué Sakura?"_ Shaoran miraba hacia el cielo, preguntándose aun lo que había hecho que ella tomara esa decisión.

Tenshi observaba al joven que debía proteger, preocupado pues el joven se veía bastante mal, no había comido, no había dormido, no estaba tranquilo.

-¡Shaoran! –Kero estaba en la ventana, Shaoran lo escucho e inmediatamente se puso al lado de la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedes abrirme y adentro te explico?

-Claro, perdón –Abrió la ventana y kero se posó en la cama del joven

-¿Qué paso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No finjas que no lo sabes, mocoso, me refiero a Sakura

Shaoran lo miro molesto -¿Qué ella no te lo dijo?

-No, por eso estoy aquí

-No tengo que darte explicaciones

Kero lo miro más detenidamente y pudo ver que Sakura no era la única destrozada.

 _"_ _Ambos tienen el corazón roto, pero ¿Qué paso?"_

-Por favor dime

Shaoran lo miro sorprendido, Kero no era amable con él, al menos no normalmente

-Bien, por si no lo has notado ella me cambio por Yake

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si como lo escuchaste, me pidió que no lo lastimara

-No puede ser –Susurro Kero sorprendido –Creí que te amaba… ¿Por qué haría eso? Alguna explicación debe haber

-Solo hay una, ella ama a ese idiota, ambicioso y loco por el poder, ella estaba consiente de todo esto, así que sabe las consecuencias

-¿Y tú también verdad?

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil y callado, claro que si las sabia pero prefería no pensar en ello, pues no le hacía bien pensarlo, no deseaba pensarlo, sabía perfectamente que si se consumía toda hasta la última gota de magia de un ser, este podría morir, si Sakura muere, las cartas también.

-¿Ese era tu amor? tan frágil y la abandonaras, solo porque está asustada ¿lo harás?

-Ella lo decidió –Dijo fríamente

-Ella no lo decidió por gusto, ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?

-¿Y tú si no?

-Me imagino porque lo hizo, Sakura es muy predecible, me sorprende que no puedas verlo

Kero se dirigió a la ventana de nuevo –Lastima pensé que eras mejor a lo que estas demostrando, Shaoran, nos vemos mocoso

Shaoran solo se quedó ahí, molesto más que antes, pero también con algo más, con el corazón sumamente más destrozado de lo que ya estaba anteriormente.

 _"_ _Sakura…."_ Pensó en ella pese a que no deseaba hacerlo más _"¿Qué hare?"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada disculpen por tardarme, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste tambien._**

 ** _segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, recuerden que si les gusta no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	15. CAPITULO 15 EL AMOR DE SHAORAN

Sakura, estaba destrozada, la única manera en la que se sentía a salvo era cuando estaba en su habitación, lejos de Yake, donde podía pensar en el amor que había tenido que dejar por su propio bien, el que era todo para ella y que no podía dejar de amar, pese a todo.

-Shaoran –Murmuro mientras miraba la fotografía que tenia de él, Kero la observaba en silencio

 _"_ _¿Qué debo hacer? Las cartas dependen de mí y se están debilitando al igual que yo…Yue no puede seguir dándoles un poco de su energía, yo….debo hacer algo"_ pensó desesperada

Se puso de pie y decidió salir un rato, pues sentía que se ahogaba estando ahí sentada, Kero inmediatamente la siguió cuidando que esta no se diera cuenta.

-Entrare aquí –Se dijo a si misma al llegar a una cafetería bastante lejana del centro, donde no había tanta gente por lo que se alegró, se fue a la mesa más alejada y entonces… -¡¿Shaoran?!

.

.

.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea?

-Claro que sí, esos dos necesitan hablar

-Meiling tiene razón, Eriol

-Ya lo sé pero no quiero que se fuercen las cosas, ambos deben estar juntos porque así lo desean

-¿Acaso crees que no lo desean?

-No es eso, Tomoyo, pero Sakura tiene heridas en su corazón que deben ser sanadas, Shaoran tiene ahora unas nuevas heridas que también deben ser curadas

-Pero… ¿Pueden curarse mutuamente no? Eso es lo que deseas ¿no?

-Claro que si, Tomoyo, además si ellos sanan esas heridas, entonces el amor se vuelve más fuerte

-Espero no haberme equivocado al llamarles –Kero se acercó a ellos, mientras vigilaban los movimientos de dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de la cafetería, mirándose el uno al otro, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. –Sakura no está por gusto con ese tramposo

-Es obvio eso, solo miren la mirada de Sakura –Eriol sonrió –Sigue enamorada de Shaoran como cuando eran niños

-Y mi primo sigue estando loco por ella también –Meiling los observo, pese a que había superado sus sentimientos hacia su primo, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor, al pensar que tal vez ella debería estar con el

Tomoyo lo noto y le puso una mano en el hombro –Espero que todo se resuelva

.

.

.

-Hola Sakura –Shaoran le sonrió dulcemente

-Yo…creo que es mejor que me vaya –Quiso darse la vuelta para huir pero…

-¡No, espera! –La tomo de la muñeca –Por favor siéntate conmigo un momento…por favor –Los ojos de Shaoran le miraban suplicante, por lo que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asentir y dejarse guiar por el joven.

-¿Qué les traigo, jóvenes?

-Dos malteadas de fresa por favor –Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura –Y dos rebanas de pastel de fresas por favor

-Claro joven, enseguida

La mesera se fue, Sakura inmediatamente vio a Shaoran, era increíble que la conociera tan bien aún, pensó que tal vez se había olvidado de pequeños detalles que a ella le gustaban, pero acababa de demostrarle que no era así.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Sakura… -La miro intensamente, llego la orden y ambos tomaron un sorbo de la malteada, pero él no dejaba de verla, por lo que ella levanto la mirada.

 _"_ _¿Cómo vivir sin ti? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Eres más importante de lo que piensas, Sakura…"_

En ese momento una canción comenzó a sonar, ambos se perdieron en la inmensidad y cálida mirada del otro, junto con la hermosa canción que describía lo que sus corazones gritaban y anhelaban uno del otro.

 _You're the light  
You're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure  
You're the pain  
You're the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..._

 _"_ _Nunca pensé que fueras a significar tanto en mi vida, mi querido Shaoran, no se que hacer ahora…no es posible estar sin ti"_

 _Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin  
Is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _"_ _No sabes cuánto te amo, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te necesito….eres la única que le da luz a mi vida y le da sentido a todo"_ Shaoran poso suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el tacto del joven, quien no dejaba de verle.

So love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Le sonrió dulcemente, dejando de lado su sorpresa para poder regresarle el gesto con la otra mano, que poso suavemente sobre la de él, quien sonrió aunque se sorprendió de que ella correspondiera, pero estaba feliz.

I'll let you set the pace  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

 _"_ _Ya no pensare más, solo dejare que este amor fluya…que nos lleve a donde nos tenga que llevar….no puedo más…no puedo seguir con esta farsa… ¿A quién engaño?...Sabemos bien..."_

Shaoran se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quien también hizo lo mismo, sobraban las palabras, no eran necesarias para saber y confiar en el otro, no había necesidad de explicaciones.

Love me like you do  
Love me like you do -like you do-  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Sakura sentía el aliento de su amado sobre sus labios, era como si de pronto los segundos se volvieran horas eternas, esperando aquel beso que tanto habían anhelado desde hace tanto, querían volver a sentirse, deseaban volver a amarse, como siempre lo habían hecho, más que siempre.

 _"Sé que me amas, sé que lo hiciste por mí, pero no permitiré que lo hagas más, pues no deseo estar sin ti, Sakura, no hay nada más que decir, no haya nada más que hacer…solo debemos perdernos en nuestro gran amor, que llena de felicidad a mi corazón"_

 _"No deseo pensar más, solo quiero perderme en la embriaguez de tu amor, ámame Shaoran, solo deseo olvidarme de todo y perderme en la calidez de tu amor, cobíjame con tus caricias, protégeme con el calor de amor, que sé que es igual de inmenso que el mío"_

Sakura termino con la distancia que quedaba, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Shaoran, quien la recibió gustoso, saboreando cada sensación que su piel y su cuerpo le ofrecían, el beso que los estaba uniendo a partir de ahora, un beso lleno de amor sincero, amable, dulce y que les iluminaba el corazón que había estado en tinieblas durante los últimos días.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui sigo y seguire actualizando no se preocupen nunca dejare ninguno de mis fics de eso pueden estar seguros jejeje**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste es la primera vez que hago uno con una cancion espero que sea de su agrado si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan dudas comentarios y sugerencias**_

 _ **mcuhas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews los leo todos en verdad y por cierto**_ _ **ariana vazquez**_ __ _ **perdon si me equivoque en el nombre de la madre de shaoran :( perdon jejeje pero gracias por leer y por corregir ese error, para cuando vuelva a mencionarla en algun otra historia ya sepa cual es su nombre, ahorita no puedo quitarlo pues pienso que los lectores se confundirian si un dia digo que se llama sally y al otro que se llama ieran ¿no crees? jejeje**_

 _ **gracias**_ _ **adri,**_ _ **Krio Zoe**_ _ **estoy de acuerdo siempre pusieron a sakura como la despistada pero creo que shaoran lo es tambien jejeje un pokitin solo jejeje espero te siga gustando, gracias tambien a**_ _ **YanierHigurashi**_ __ _ **no te apures que si se dara cuenta como veras en este capitulo y al final...sabemos quien ganara ¿no? jejeje ;D**_

 _ **,**_ _ **AngWG**_ _ **,**_ _ **CarGian**_ _ **,**_ _ **Corina,**_ _ **James Birdson thanks :D,**_ _ **MIX actualizo normalmente siempre a diario pero ahorita tuve algunas presiones y problemas por lo que me he tardado pero estoy acoplandome a todo nuevamente para poder actualizar diaramente pues no me gusta dejar de actualizar.**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando si alguien me falto de mencionar les agradezco tambien que lean este fic, que es mi primer fic de sakura card captor :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 UN LAZO MAS FUERTE

Sakura miraba a Shaoran quien dormía a su lado, se veía tan tranquilo, tan hermoso y tan tierno al mirarlo así sintió la gran necesidad de siempre protegerlo, pero sabía que si volvía a tratar de protegerlo de una manera como lo había hecho hasta ahora, también lo lastimaría.

 _"_ _Debo hallar una forma de protegerlo sin lastimarlo, pero… ¿Podre?"_ pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana donde ya el sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte

Una tierna mano la acaricio en la mejilla, sacándola de sus pensamientos, al volverse se encontró con los ojos castaños que la miraban con dulzura, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-¿En qué pensabas amor?

-En…buen…yo…quier...

-Tranquila, creo que lo sé y mi respuesta es, no te preocupes que todo estará bien –Le sonrió y ella le correspondió la sonrisa gustosa al recordar aquel tiempo cuando eran niños y cuando ella uso esa frase y pudo lograr todo.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir por algo

-No…no te vayas

-Nunca más –La beso suavemente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente halándola hacia él, mientras ella enredaba sus manos entre sus cabellos y nuca del joven que tenía enfrente y que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de ambos jóvenes se desataban conversaciones parecidas por parte de sus familiares.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes, Tenshi?! ¡Se supone que lo tenías vigilado!

-Lo lamento, ama Sally pero…

-¡¿Cómo que tu hermana no está?!

-No esta…

-¡No la estaba cuidando, Toya!

-Pero…

-¡Sabes que debes cuidarla!

-¡¿Dónde demonios estará ese chiquillo?!

-Cálmese lo buscare…

-¡Mas te vale que sea antes de que Gekido lo encuentre, Tenshi!

-Calme que lo hare, lo prometo

Dicho esto se fue en búsqueda del joven Shaoran.

-Llamare a la policía

-No padre….yo la buscare

-Aun así debemos llamarle

-Tran...

-¡No me digas que esté tranquilo, tu hermana puede estar en peligro!

 _"_ _Si lo se padre…"_ pensó Toya

-Tal vez esta con alguna de sus amigas, iré a buscarla

Dicho esto salió de la casa Kinomoto en busca de Yukito.

Mientras tanto lejos de esta situación se encontraban dos jóvenes, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en sus hogares, solo disfrutaban por fin del tiempo que ahora tenían para ellos, sin la presencia de Gekido.

-Muy buenos días, Sakura, Shaoran ¿Cómo durmieron? –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara Eliot hacia los jóvenes

Ambos se sonrojaron al máximo pero Shaoran tenía una dulce sonrisa burlona -¿Celoso?

-Por supuesto, ya que siempre es agradable la compañía de la pequeña Sakura, mientras ella esta, todo es tan fácil y feliz, aunque las circunstancias sean otras.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo

-Eliot ¿Nos encontrara aquí?

-Debemos quedarnos un tiempo en este lugar, pero al final…seguramente lo hará

-Debe ser suficiente tiempo para que Sakura recupere su poder ¿no?

-Espero que así sea, Shaoran, confió en que ahora el lazo que los unía que es más fuerte ahora, pueda ayudar a sanar a Sakura en todos los aspectos –Miro a Sakura quien lo miraba un tanto confundida. –Deben entender que las heridas provocadas por el amor son necesarias a veces en la vida, pueden ser de utilidad para fortalecer el lazo de amor que unen a dos personas

Shaoran sonrió y miro a Sakura –Mi lazo con ella se fortaleció ¿no?

-Sí, ahora juntos podrían derrotar al mal de Gekido, pues sería más complicado lograr separarlos

-No estaría tan confiada

-¿Porque Sakura?

-Porque fui muy débil

-Tratabas de protegerme

-Pero puse en riesgo las cartas y a mí misma, aunque no me importo y fui egoísta al ocasionarle dolor y preocupación a ti y a las cartas

-Ya no importa eso –Ambos miraron a Eliot –Lo único que importa es que ya están juntos

Sakura miro sonriente a Eliot –El poder será suficiente para despistarlo

-Por supuesto, el amor es el arma más poderosa que cualquier magia, deben de tener fe

-Si –Shaoran le tomo delicadamente la mano para darle fortaleza y seguridad

 _"_ _Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"_ pensó mientras le regresaba el apretón de manos y le sonreía dulcemente

-Debemos prepararnos, Yue y Kerberos pronto llegaran

Eliot miraba por la ventana de una gran mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y fuera del alcance de Gekido, sabían perfectamente que sus familias los buscarían pero también lo que hacían era por el bien de ellos, no podían decirles donde estaban ni comunicarse con ellos pues eso ocasionaría que Gekido tuviera una pista para encontrarlos.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por sus hermosos reviews y disculpen si este capitulo es algo corto prometo hacerlos mas largos pronto llegara a su final esta historia :D pero espero que la esten disfrutando :D y por cierto para los que desean escuchar esa cancion que puse en el anterior capitulo es de elli goulding love me like you do :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación, ya era de noche y trataba de dormir, pero al querer abrazar a Shaoran, no lo encontró, asustada abrió abruptamente sus ojos para buscarlo en la gran oscuridad que ya había penetrado en toda la habitación.

-¿Shaoran?

Silencio

-¿Dónde estás?

Silencio

Se puso de pie y quiso prender la luz, pero al parecer no funcionaba, comenzó a caminar a tientas por la habitación, buscando a alguna persona pero no lograba encontrar a nadie solo había más silencio y una oscuridad fatal.

-Shaoran –Susurro antes de comenzar a sollozar, en ese momento visualizo una luz rosada que provenía del cuarto de enfrente, inmediatamente corrió hacia él y al abrirlo encontró…

-¡¿Gekido?!

El mago le sonrió antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la puerta estaba cerrada, Sakura miro con horror lo que él tenía en la mesa de frente, donde aquel mago estaba. -¡Las cartas!

-Increíble ¿No? Aun no puedo creerlo, sabía que tenías poderes mágicos Sakura pero he descubierto que también tienes algo que no era tuyo… -Murmuro tranquilamente antes de tomar una carta, al contacto la carta Sakura volvía a tomar la forma de la insignia del mago Clow

-¿Qué haces? –Sakura tomo impuso y tomo a las cartas en sus manos

-Sé que te responden ahora –Dijo soltando la carta que tenía en su mano y esta volvió a ser una carta Sakura y fue directamente hacia ella –No me esperaba esto y ahora te has vuelto un objeto tan valioso como Shaoran

-No somos cosas, somos personas, es asqueroso lo que haces

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si

-No me importa, Sakura al final te encontrare y te ganare…toda tu magia pasara a mí y esas cartas del legendario mago Clow estarán de mi lado

-No…

-¿Lo dudas? Jajaja ni siquiera te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? –Sakura lo miro asustada y sorprendida a la vez –Ya te tengo atrapada

Ella abrió asombrada los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna salida pero el cuarto ya ni siquiera tenía una puerta por donde ella había entrado, comenzó a creer que aquello no era un sueño.

.

.

.

-¿Sakura? –Shaoran no encontró a Sakura en la habitación por lo que salió en busca de su amada, ya era de día

-¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No sientes la presencia de su magia y la de otra magia…oscura?

Shaoran no había prestado atención a las cosas últimamente le pasaba aquello, solo había notado la ausencia de su amada pero ahora…. –Proviene de la habitación de allá

-Esa habitación era del hermano del mago Clow

-¡¿Qué?! –Kero, Yue y Shaoran lo miraron sorprendidos y confusos

-No tenía ni idea de que el mago Clow hubiera tenido un hermano

-Si lo tuvo e incluso…creía que tu madre te había explicado Shaoran

Él lo miro sorprendido –No lo hizo solo dijo que debía protegerme

-Debí imaginarlo, pero debió hacerlo pues es la razón de que te siga a ti y ahora…

-Debemos ir, Sakura

-Ya lo intente, pero la puerta está estancada y no puedo…la atmosfera que cubre la habitacion….es una magia poderosa…combinada es mas

-Iré yo, dime ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Bien, creo que tú puedes entrar, pero debemos esperar el momento…

-Bien

.

.

.

 **(Sueño de Sakura)**

-¡Bosque!

-¡Es inútil! Es un sueño no lograras lastimarme, en cambio tu…puedes morir

Gekido saco una espada para poder atacarla, Sakura al verlo lo esquivo rápidamente, recibiendo tan solo un rasguño y de inmediato sintió dolor y vio sangre.

-¡¿Cómo es po…?!

 _"_ _Se supone que estoy soñando, ¿porque siento dolor? ¿Qué…?"_

-Estas soñando pero tu cuerpo se encuentra físicamente en esta habitación, Sakura y por lo tanto puedo matarte…esto es más real de lo que crees

 _"_ _Maldición, debo tener cuidado, si es verdad que…podría…"_

-¡Aquí voy ahora me toca a mí!

-¡Espada! ¡Aaaah!

Logro detener el ataque, pero Gekido era más poderoso, sin siquiera mostrar esfuerzo alguno, inmediatamente actuó para quitárselo de encima -¡Escudo!

-Ja veo que sabes usarlas bien, pero eso no te ayudara, ganare y me quedare con ellas como debió ser desde al principio…

-¡Salto!

-Vamos Sakura ríndete y te prometo no hacerle daño –De pronto una imagen de Shaoran y Eliot broto del espejo que tenían enfrente de ellos

-No…

-Están tratando de entrar, decide ¿Qué harás?

-¡No lo lastimaras!

-Si lo haré, sin dudarlo, entiende tiene que ser así

-¿porque?

-El mago Clow era mi hermano

Sakura lo miro sorprendida sin poder creerlo

-Bueno…yo soy la reencarnación como Eliot lo es del mago Clow, mi nombre era Gekido Clow Li, ahora mi nombre es Yake Hibiki, no nací en Japón claro está, pero supe desde un principio que era especial, al menos así debió ser

-Tú no tienes poderes mágicos…

-Los tuve en mi anterior vida, pero descubrí que ahora no los tengo y todo por culpa de mi hermano Reed, se llamaba, pero descubrí que puedo obtener magia de otros, primero fui en búsqueda de Shaoran pero su madre se percató de mis intenciones y lo alejo de mi alcance

-No puedes vivir de…

-Si puedo y si busque a Shaoran es porque en primera es el descendiente del mago Clow y segunda su poder aún no ha sido explotado como es debido y menos en estos años que su madre le había prohibido usar sus poderes por seguridad claro

Gekido se acercó a Sakura –Te preguntaras ¿porque puedo cambiar de apariencia? ¿No? Bien es porque encontré una forma de hacerlo en el libro de magia que robe a la familia Li, que ironía, me robe a mí mismo Jajaja, aunque ahora ya no sea un Li, todo será mío de nuevo

-No lo permitiré…

-Eres la menos indicada, Sakura, tu solamente te robaste lo que nos pertenecía, esas cartas debieron ser mías desde siempre y si debían pasar a alguien debió ser a Shaoran o a otro descendiente, me pregunto ¿porque tú?

-Yo encontré el libro de Clow…

-Eso no justifica el que hayas logrado controlarlas, seguramente eres alguna descendiente de algún otro mago o bruja, pero no me interesa tampoco averiguarlo, solo deseo poder y tu magia es tan apetecible como la de él, si obtengo ambas seré invencible y con las cartas seré el amo de todo el universo.

-Las cartas no irán contigo…

-Ahora, pero puedo volverlas de nuevo a cartas Clow, no es problema para mi después de obtener todo el poder de ustedes…por cierto, dile a Eliot que su mascota no sirvió de mucho

-¿Spinel?

Gekido boto a un lado a Spinel inconsciente –Aun no ha muerto pero tal vez lo haga

Sakura lo miro molesta -¡Pelea! –Se le fue encima despues de usar la carta y comenzó a lanzarle golpes, en un principio Gekido quedo sorprendido pero comenzó a mandar golpes también…

.

.

.

-Shaoran

-Lo se…

-Ten cuidado y recuerda solo sacara de ahí y recuerda solo sacara de ahí, como sea, ella está sumida en el sueño y no esta consiente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero debes traerla, Gekido se ha percatado de donde proviene la presencia mágica y debemos irnos, ella aún no está lista

-De acuerdo

-Iremos contigo…

-No, Kero, será mejor que se queden aquí

-Pero…

-Si les pasa algo, ella no me lo perdonara, por favor estaremos bien, espérenos aquí

-Pero...

-Shaoran tiene razón, Kero

-Está bien

Shaoran miro al frente y volvió a tomar la perilla en sus manos para abrir la puerta quien esta vez no opuso resistencia, escucho inmediatamente los ruidos y vio que provenían del techo -¿Sakura? –Vio a la joven peleando con la nada, al parecer pero se veía molesta, en aquel instante vio un bulto en el suelo y tomo a Spinel en sus manos y volvió a mirar a la joven.

 _"_ _Debo sacarla, pero ¿Cómo?"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que les este gustando jejeje aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic :D_**

 ** _si les gusta no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que si leo por cierto y perdon si no les respondo personalmente a cada uno pero en el siguiente lo hare, lo que sucede es que estoy algo atareada pero queria subir el capitulo :D_**

 ** _por cierto si quieren leer otros fics claro si gustan tengo otros de oye arnold (tres ya terminados y los demas en proceso), sailor moon (terminado), ranma 1/2 (dos terminados y uno en proceso) candy candy (uno terminado, otro igual terminado pero no es mio me pidieron de favor subirlo de nuevo, los demas en procesos, pero dos igual no son mios pero me pidieron subirlo y darle final por eso hay dos versiones)_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo :D_**

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 EL PODER DE SHAORAN

_"_ _Debo sacarla pero ¿Cómo?"_ miro horrorizado como Sakura comenzaba a sangrar del brazo, por impulso llego hasta donde estaba para tomarla pero ella misma lo estaba tratando de alejar.

-¡Sakura basta!

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y entonces entendió que era un sueño pero no uno cualquiera, seguramente Gekido estaba en él.

 **FLASH BACK (SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

-¡Vete Shaoran! –Grito antes de volver a empujarlo y detener el golpe de Gekido quien sonreía -¡Escudo!

-¡Sakura! –Escucho gritar a Shaoran

-¡No lograras salvarlo, Sakura! ¡Ni el tampoco lograra salvarte!

-¡Lo hare!

-¡No lo harás! –Sonrió maliciosamente

-¡No le harás daño! –Replico la joven con lágrimas en los ojos

Gekido se lanzó para atacarla nuevamente pero en ese momento sintieron una fuerte vibración en la habitación, Sakura observo como Shaoran gritaba y atacaba fuertemente a donde estaba Gekido, quien no podía creerlo.

-¿Pero….cómo?

-¡No la lastimaras!

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-¡Dios del trueno!

Gekido recibió el golpe de Shaoran directo en la cara, mientras se estrellaba contra la pared, ni el mismo Shaoran sabía cómo había logrado verlo o entrar al sueño de Sakura de alguna manera, para poderlo atacar.

-¿Shaoran?

-Sakura, debemos irnos –La tomo en sus manos para sacarla de ahí, tomo rápidamente a Spinel del suelo cuando llegaron a la puerta, Gekido volvió a interponerse

-¡No!

Ataco a Shaoran quien empujo a Sakura fuera de la habitación, quien inmediatamente grito, haciendo que despertara por fin….

 **END FLASH BACK (SAKURA DESPIERTA)**

-¡Sakura!

-¡Shaoran!

-¡Shaoran! –Eliot corrió a la puerta pero cuando la abrió, estaba vacía

-¿Qué paso Sakura?

-No…no estoy segura

-Estabas atrapada en el mal sueño

-Eso creo…

-¿Gekido estaba ahí?

-Si Kero

-¿Qué más paso, Sakura?

-No estoy muy segura, Eliot, de pronto apareció Shaoran quien en un principio…parecía no verlo pero…después…

-¿Qué paso?

-Él estaba ya en mi sueño y entonces…lo ataco

-Eso no es posible…

-Lo hizo

-La presencia de la magia de Shaoran está cerca

-¿Crees que se hayan transportado a otro lado, Yue?

-Sí y no lejos de aquí

-Debemos ir por Shaoran

-Claro Sakura, pero tú no

-¿Qué?

-Usaste demasiada magia, aun no estas lista y ahora estas débil…

-No me importa, Shaoran me necesita, vamos

.

.

.

En los jardines de la gran mansión de Eliot se encontraba Gekido con Shaoran, quien sonreía al darle su merecido sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo.

-No puedo…creerlo aun ¿Cómo diablos rompiste mi hechizo?

-No dejare que la lastimes nunca más

-¿Amor?

Shaoran le miro un tanto confundido, mientras Gekido sonreía amargamente –Nunca lo he sentido, no creo que el amor sea poderoso, solo nos hace débiles e ineficientes, por eso mi hermano era un estúpido, no exploto su poder como debía y solo creaba seres mágicos tiernos y tontos con corazón, ¡Ba!

-El amor no es estúpido

-Claro dices eso porque estás enamorado de esa jovencita, pero Shaoran, tu eres un descendiente del mago Clow no puedes estar con esas cosas, mejor únete a mi

-¡Nunca!

-¿porque tu necedad?

-Yo no soy como tu…

-Eso es más que obvio, pero es una verdadera lástima y pérdida de poder.

-Esa es mi decisión

-Tu poder es más grande de lo que imagine, Shaoran e incluso es más de lo que tú mismo imaginaste, todavía puede ser mayor…

-No me interesa eso, solo no te acerques más a Sakura

-Dame tu magia entonces

-¡Estás loco, claro que no lo hare!

-¡Entonces matare a Sakura! –Gekido saco su última carta y concentro toda la poca energía que le quedaba para darle el ultimo tiro de gracia a la joven que iba corriendo en dirección a Shaoran, quien al darse cuenta, se acercó a Gekido quien ya iba hacia ella -¡Muere!

-¡No!

Shaoran se interpuso entre ellos, haciendo a un lado a Sakura con una rápida ráfaga de viento que la llevo lejos para ponerla a salvo, Yue, Eliot y Kero no lograron acercarse pues en ese momento la tierra tembló fuertemente, también una fuerte corriente de aire los golpeaba fuertemente a todos, mientras Shaoran miraba a Gekido con verdadero odio.

-¡Dios del fuego!

Una fuerte y llameante ráfaga de fuego apareció entre ambos y Gekido miro sorprendido a Shaoran quien le lanzo con todo su poder en todo su esplendor dirigiéndolo hacia el para acabar con él, quien se quedó paralizado al ver el legendario Gae el ave de fuego.

-¡No!

Shaoran cerró sus ojos antes de dar la orden -¡Ve!

Gae fue directo hacia Gekido quien no alcanzo a moverse y recibió el ataque mágico directo en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo muy débil sin poder moverse, pensando por último que era aquello que estaba pasando… ¿Ese poder es de Shaoran? ¿Es su máximo poder?

-¡No! –Grito antes de desaparecer

El ave también desapareció habiendo cumplido su objetivo, Shaoran sonrió débilmente antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Shaoran!

Eliot se acercó junto a los demás y se acercó al joven, mientras Sakura tomaba su mano delicadamente –Estará bien, solo se agotó por la batalla….la verdad es que me sorprende

-¿Seguro que estará bien?

-Si Sakura no te preocupes, será mejor llevarlo a dentro

-Bien

-Yo lo llevare –Yue lo alzo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión

-¿Qué te sorprende, Eliot?

-El poder de Shaoran… -Murmuro –Es sorprendente

-¿Su poder?

-Sus poderes mágicos, creo que estuvieron dormidos mucho tiempo…por eso su madre lo mantuvo siempre alejado de todo esto.

-¿Porque?

-Realmente es una gran atracción para un mago como Gekido quien no tiene poderes ahora

-Ya veo, entonces los poderes de Shaoran son muy superiores y por eso su madre deseaba mantenerlo al margen ¿No? Para protegerlo

-Así es porque en manos de alguien como Gekido es una gran amenaza para el mundo y para Shaoran

 _"_ _No te preocupes Shaoran, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré…todo estará bien"_ pensó Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de Shaoran quien ahora dormía plácidamente, mientras Eliot colocaba su basculo al lado para velar y proteger la mente de Shaoran y no fuera invadida por Gekido.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje :D no hay limites jijij**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y pro sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **tambien quiero avisarles que del 13 al 18 de septiembre no estare en el df (ire de vacaciones) por lo que no podre actualizar, se que me tardo pero siempre procuro actualzar una o a veces mas veces por semana pero esta semana que mencione no habra ni uan actualizacion espero poder subir unos capitulos mas para que puedan disfrutarlo jijij :D**_

 _ **espero me alcance el tiempo jejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	19. CAPITULO 19 AL FINAL EL BIEN TRIUNFA I

Gekido se encontraba en shock aun, pues no entendía… ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso tuviera semejante poder escondido?, realmente estaba sorprendido y ahora débil, debía conseguir magia para poder enfrentarlo pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Iba caminando débilmente por el enorme bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, no sabía cómo haría para conseguir magia pero debía hacerlo y pronto para poder enfrentarse a Shaoran y esta vez ganarle, pero debía recuperarse pronto no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado así, pero ya había pasado algunos días.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese mocoso haya tenido semejante energía? –Escucho aquella voz un tanto familiar

-No lo sé pero…debemos apurarnos Kero, debemos llevar esto

-Lo sé ya voy

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia que acababa de tener, se acercó sigilosamente al muñeco de felpa cuando se quedó atrás…

.

.

.

-¿Shaoran?

Shaoran parpadeo un par de veces más, antes de enfocar su mirada a la mirada verde que le observaba preocupada, sonrió al tenerla así de cerca, la halo hacia el para darle un dulce beso, deseaba sentir sus hermosos labios.

-Sakura

La joven sonrió también y dejo posar sus labios sobre los de Shaoran quien sonrió aún más besándola dulcemente, hasta que escucharon carraspear a una tercera persona. –Podrían guardar los afectos demostrativos para después ¿no creen?

Sakura se sonrojo levemente, mientras Shaoran sonrió y volteo a ver a Eliot quien les miraba sonriendo también –Claro, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Llevas durmiendo tres días –Explico –Al parecer te agotaste mucho

Shaoran los miro sorprendido -¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y Gekido?

-Él está débil y no…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y entraron Yue y el guardián de la familia Li, Tenshi. –Ya no lo está –Comento este último, sosteniendo a Yue quien venía herido

-¡Yue! –Sakura se acercó a Yue para revisarlo -¿Qué paso?

-Se llevó a…se llevó a Kero –Contesto avergonzado

-¿Kero? ¿Dónde?

-En los linderos del bosque, que está aquí cerca y… –No termino pues Sakura salió corriendo de ahí asustada por lo que Gekido pudiera hacerle a Kero, no podía permitirlo

-¡Sakura! –Shaoran salió detrás de ella.

-Vamos –Yue comenzó a ir detrás de ellos junto a Tenshi y Eliot

.

.

.

-Sakura… -Murmuro débilmente Kero desde el suelo mientras Gekido se recuperaba satisfactoriamente

–Veo que Sakura está más fuerte, tenías una enorme cantidad de energía –Comento para sí mismo –Aunque creo que ustedes sobreviven independiente a los poderes de su dueña ¿No? No me importa, solo me importa el haber recuperado la fuerza, así venceré a esos mocosos

-¡Kero!

Gekido sonrió feliz de haber acertado en que se fuera Yue con ese otro guardián, también en quedarse en el mismo lugar, pues así no les fue difícil hallarlo y eso era lo que él deseaba que lo hallaran para que al fin se terminara esta batalla y al final el vencería.

-¡Hola Sakura!

-¡Gekido, déjalo!

-¡Claro te lo regalo, ya no me sirve! –Dijo riendo mientras tomaba a Kero y lo se lo aventaba a la joven

-¡Kero!

Gekido sonrió y apunto a Kero y Sakura que estaban en el aire -¡Mueran!

-¡Sakura!

Sakura vio el rayo de luz roja que venía de Gekido y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. _"¡Escudo!"_ pensó cerrando los ojos, tomando en sus manos a Kero.

Una gran burbuja los protegió, así mismo las cartas salieron para ver a Sakura, quien al verlas les sonrió tiernamente –Gracias por preocuparse

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Gekido se acercó a ellos -¡Son mis cartas!

-¡Dios del trueno ve!

 _"_ _Los poderes de Shaoran son más fuertes que nunca_ " pensó Eliot observándolo _"Tal vez en un futuro….llegues a ser más fuerte que yo mismo, es decir que el mago Clow"_

-¡No! –Lo ataco también, Sakura miraba con horror la escena mientras tomaba las cartas para guardarlas en su bolsillo

-¡Vuelo! –Sakura comenzó a descender para llegar a donde estaban Yue y los demás, les entrego a Kero

-Tranquila Sakura, sigue vivo –Yue comenzó a darle un poco de energía

Sakura no dijo nada y vio a Gekido pelear espada contra espada ahora con su querido Shaoran, no permitiría que le hiciera daño alguno, no lo haría, comenzó a volar hacia ellos -¿Sakura? –Toya vio a su pequeña hermana desde lo lejos, con la familia de Li detrás siguiéndole, habían logrado encontrarlos, pero a su padre no le había dicho nada, solo decidió ir por su hermana para saber que ocurría, pero lo que veía le dejaba sin palabras

 _"_ _¿Porque…te sacrificarías por ese mocoso?"_ pensó molesto viéndola volar hacia la batalla que se presenciaba entre esos dos jóvenes.

-¡Shaoran! –Gritaba Sally viendo a su hijo en manos de Gekido, había estado haciendo todo lo posible para evitar esto y veía que sus intentos de protegerlo no sirvieron ahora.

-¡Morirás, Shaoran, te ofrezco salvarte una última vez, acéptalo! –Dijo divertido antes de quedar encima del joven que estaba perdiendo la batalla

-No –Susurro molesto -¡Jamás! ¡Dios del fuego! –Una gran bola de fuego apareció -¡Ve!

-¡No esta vez, mocoso!

-¡Shaoran!

-¡Sakura! –Toya gritaba desesperado viendo en peligro a su hermana sin poder hacer nada, ahora que ya no tenía poderes mágicos.

En aquel momento el fuego Shaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo de Gekido y de… -¡No!

-¡Me atacas, la atacas! –Dijo sonriendo Gekido triunfante al ver que por fin las cosas estaban balanceadas

-¡Maldito!

-¡No deberías insultarme! –Tomo la espada e hizo una herida en el brazo de Sakura, quien cerró los ojos por el dolor ocasionado, Shaoran sentía que esa herida estaba en el mismo, podía sentir el dolor de su Sakura

-Déjala

-Bien mucho mejor Shaoran, lo hare siempre y cuando me des tus poderes –Sonrió maliciosamente

-Primero déjala

-No, primero dámelos

-Está bien

-Shaoran, no… -Susurro Sakura con el poco aliento que le quedaba, pues Gekido la tenía agarrada del brazo rodeándole el cuello -¡No lo hagas!

-Hazlo –Ordeno Shaoran a Gekido

-¡Bien no te muevas! –Direcciono su báculo hacia el joven, mientras Sakura miraba con desesperación

-¡Nooo! –Una luz azulada salió del cuerpo de la joven dejando a todos sorprendidos, logrando que Gekido se alejara confundido.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Perfecto será a los dos! –Dijo Gekido sorprendido pero recuperándose apuntando a ambos, aun cuando no miraba bien a la joven con aquella luz.

-¡Sakura!

-¡No!

-¡Shaoran!

Unos ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos y llenos de confusión, pero pasaron a ser llenos de dolor al ver aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda desvanecerse a la oscuridad…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **me extrañaron? jejeje yo si, ya estoy de regreso queridos lectores :D sobrevivi a mi pimer viaje en avion uf jejejej ;D**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 AL FINAL EL BIEN TRIUNFA II

-¡Sakura!

Sakura comenzó a descender rápidamente al suelo, pero Shaoran la detuvo rápidamente antes de que llegara al suelo, Gekido había absorbido su energía, dándole un fuerte golpe ya que veía como aquellos ojos esmeraldas se iban, era como si la vida se le fuera.

Gekido tenía el báculo en sus manos donde guardaba la gran energía mágica que la joven poseía, le había dado un gran golpe y sonrió vio esperando que la joven muriera de un momento a otro.

-Shaoran –Susurro débilmente

-Sakura, Sakura por favor... ¡¿porque?!

-Te…te…a…te a… -La joven cayo rendida a un lado por lo que Shaoran asustado comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, los demás no hicieron nada solo miraron como una enorme energía despedía el cuerpo del joven, quien miro a Gekido, quien solo sonreía burlonamente mientras miraba la gran energía mágica que había reunido -¡Morirás!

Inmediatamente voló hasta el, quien se quedó sorprendido ante las alas de Shaoran, era imposible -¡Bosque! –Grito mientras la carta Sakura obedecía para arremeter contra Gekido

-¡Esto no es posible!

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Eliot solo miraba la escena sin responderle a Yue, en ese momento llegaron los familiares, Toya quiso acercarse a Sakura pero una gran energía la protegía -¿Qué es eso?

-Shaoran la mantiene viva –Explico Eliot –Inconscientemente combinaron su magia, por lo que si Shaoran muere ella también –Dijo tranquilamente –Los poderes de Shaoran aumentaron al sentir que Sakura se le iba de las manos, es por eso que ahora las cartas Sakura también lo obedecen pero él esta tan concentrado en la batalla que apenas es consciente de lo que es capaz de hacer –Concluyo mirando la batalla

-Entonces ¿No ha muerto?

-No aun no, pero debemos ayudarlo, si le quitamos ese báculo a Gekido, la energía de Sakura la podremos regresar a su cuerpo, pero tiene que ser rápido

-En ese caso iremos –Tenshi se puso al lado de Yue quien sonrió mientras dejaba a Kero en los brazos de Eliot

-Bien, adelante

Pero cuando quisieron acercarse un gran campo de energía estaba impidiéndoselo, de pronto escucharon la voz de Shaoran quien aún seguía peleando – _No quiero que intervengan, tengo que terminar con el de una buena vez, pagara por todo lo que ha hecho, pagara por atreverse a toca a…mi Sakura_

-Mocoso

-Shaoran –Sally miraba preocupada la escena

-Ja no lo lograras nunca Shaoran

-¡Agua!

-¡Es inútil! –Esquivo velozmente, mientras se colocaba al otro lado y golpeaba acertadamente a Shaoran, quien recibió el golpe haciéndolo caer un poco pero no se daría por vencido, miro a Sakura " _No puedo rendirme…no lo hare…te lo prometo"_

-¡Trueno!

-Por favor –Exclamo pero de pronto…

-¡Dios del fuego ve!

-¡Maldito…! –El ave de fuego le dio directo en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que el báculo cayera de su mano

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Lo tengo! –Grito Yue

-¡Malditos! –Lanzo un rayo de luz roja a Yue quien no reacciono a tiempo y recibió el golpe soltando el báculo -¡No me lo quitaran…! ¿Qué?

-No dejare a mi hermana indefensa –Dijo Toya dándole el báculo a Eliot quien inmediatamente lo direcciono a Sakura, Gekido frenético y colérico voló hacia ellos pero Shaoran se lo impidió -¡Arena!

Una gran cantidad de arena salió de la nada cubriendo rápidamente a Gekido quien estaba distraído y no pudo escapar -¡Demonios…!

-¡Hielo!

-¡No! –Dejo escapar un rayo de luz con lo que le quedaba de poder, logrando lastimar a Shaoran pero solo logro más enfado por parte de el

-¡Dios del fuego ve!

El hielo, la arena y el fuego se combinaron provocando el ataque al objetivo provocando una gran explosión, pero Gekido aún estaba ahí, caía hacia el suelo, una vez ahí se puso con dificultad de pie.

-Ya date por vencido

-No –Susurro –Antes me llevo a alguien apunto directo a Sakura quien aun permanecía en el suelo –Nos vemos en el infierno –Murmuro

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué demonios hace?!

-¡Energía maligna! –Eliot miro preocupado la escena hasta que…

-¡Poder! ¡Dios del fuego ve!

Ambos dieron su merecido a Gekido quien sonrió gustoso al recibir la muerte, sabía que era su final pero logro llevarse uno de ellos al infierno al menos eso pensó y con ese pensamiento Gekido finalmente cayó muerto…

Shaoran miro a Sakura quien estaba como dormida, el color estaba volviéndose más pálido de lo normal, inmediatamente se acercó –Sakura ¿Sakura?... –No respondía -¡Sakura!

-Ella…está muriendo –Comento triste Eliot

-¡Haz algo! –Shaoran le miro molesto

-Lo siento no sé qué hacer…yo…

Shaoran sintió sus fuerzas irse, inmediatamente dejo caerse un poco encima de Sakura quien no abría los ojos –Por favor –Suplicaba

-Shaoran… -Sally miraba preocupada a su hijo quien ni siquiera le prestaba la menor atención, sus ojos estaban solamente enfocados en la chica de ojos verdes

-Si uno muere entonces…

-Si –Dijo Eliot cortante al ver que ambos se debilitaban

 _"_ _Sakura no me importa morir contigo amor"_ pensaba el joven cerrando los ojos para no escuchar los sollozos de su madre ni las palabras de Eliot.

"Shaoran, no quiero que mueras…" escucho la voz de Sakura e inmediatamente abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa

-Sakura

 _"_ _Te amo…"_ escucho la voz angustiada y triste de su amada dentro de su cabeza, sintió que las fuerzas le regresaban, asustado se acercó a ella, hasta quedar cara a cara a centímetros de los labios de la joven.

-Te amo y no quiero perderte –Dijo en un leve susurro, se percató de que los ojos de la joven estaban anegados en lágrimas –Te quiero a mi lado porque no puedo estar sin ti –Se acercó más –Pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Recordó las palabras de la joven tratando de consolarse a sí mismo, pensando en su único deseo, estar con ella por siempre, sin importar en donde, termino la distancia y se fundió en un dulce, tierno y amoroso beso.

Sintió una hermosa calidez que venía desde su corazón, sintió el aliento agitado de la joven a la cual besaba tiernamente e inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse con los ojos inmensamente verdes que le observaban dulcemente, se perdió en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos esmeralda que de pronto estaban llenos de vida como siempre…

-Sakura

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste ;D si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijij :D**_

 _ **aviso que el proximo capitulo es el final de este fic jejejeej espero que les gusste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	21. CAPITULO 21 UN NUEVO AMANECER

-Sakura

-También te amo Shaoran –Susurro débilmente la joven pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, el inmediatamente sintió una inmensa felicidad en su corazón que emergía para recorrer todo su ser. -¿La carta? –El joven la miro sin comprender, hasta que observo la mirada de la joven que observaba la carta detrás de ellos.

-La carta del amor y la luz –Susurro Shaoran al tomarlas en las manos después de cumplir su función y estas volvían a su estado original, ambos sonrojados se miraron felices, al saber que el poder del amor que se tenían habían logrado vencer al mal y lo más importante salvar sus vidas.

-Shaoran –La joven le llamo un momento –Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti –Dijo avergonzada

-Sakura –Se acercó nuevamente a él pero…

-¡Creo que ya fue suficiente no mocoso! –Toya se acercó a ellos y de inmediato recordaron que no estaban del todo solos

-¡Shaoran! –Sally abrazo a su pequeño fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas sobre el hombro de su hijo, mientras este le abrazaba incómodo.

Sakura dejo que su hermano la cargara pues se sentía demasiado débil para replicar o para caminar, mientras el resto se encaminaba a la mansión de Eliot nuevamente dejando atrás la maldad y el cuerpo de Gekido.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Toya puso a su hermana en la habitación indicada por Eliot, donde el joven llamo a su padre para avisarle que Sakura estaba bien y que esta hablara un momento con su padre aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto su hermano más por sacar la conversación con su hermana que por molestarla

-Estaré castigada por el resto de mi vida –Susurro un tanto sorprendida ante todo lo que dijo su padre.

-Creo que es lo mínimo que mereces, por tenernos así ¿no crees?

Sakura le miro molesta pero también culpable –No tenía por qué ponerse tan mal, al final de cuenta ya no soy una niña –Susurro molesta

-Sakura –Toya le tomo una mano a su hermana sentándose en el borde de la cama –Aunque tengas 60 años siempre nos vas a preocupar –Susurro sincero

-Hermano…

-Estuve muy preocupada pensando lo peor, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer al menos dime a mí y así yo tranquilizare a nuestro padre ¿de acuerdo?

La joven se sonrojo levemente pero asintió con una sincera sonrisa

-Bien ahora dime algo, ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese mocoso?

Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate ante la pregunta y no respondió simplemente agacho la mirada avergonzada. –Solo espero que ni se le ocurra lastimarte o se la vera conmigo Sakura –Dijo molesto

-Claro que no –Dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitación, ambos lo miraron uno molesto y la otra más sonrojada –Lamento entrar así pero quería ver como estaba –Dijo sin preámbulos observando a Sakura como si por primera vez mirara la luz del sol, Toya sonrió ante lo descubierto con molestia y una ola de celos.

-Más te vale mocoso –Se acercó a Shaoran que ya no era tan bajo de estatura como cuando eran niños –Te estaré vigilando –Amenazo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto acercándose a la joven que le miraba sonriente

-Mejor

-Sakura ahora que…bueno que…tu sabes ya estaremos en paz, bueno yo…

-¿Qué quieres decirme Shaoran?

-Voy a quedarme en Japón, para ser más exactos en la misma ciudad donde tu estés –Dijo sonrojándose, de pronto Sakura vio a ese niño tierno, gentil e inocente que conoció cuando era una niña aun.

-¿Porque? –En realidad había entendido bien las razones de Shaoran, pero deseaba escucharlo de sus labios, lentamente se acercó a él observándolo

-Porque… -Shaoran vio el acercamiento de la joven y también comenzó a acercarse lentamente –Te amo y no deseo estar lejos de ti, Sakura, eres mi único nuevo amanecer, eres mi razón de vivir y de existir, quiero empezar de nuevo pero junto a ti.

-Yo también Shaoran… -Susurro la joven

-Te amo mi pequeña Sakura

Sakura sonrió y termino la distancia entre ellos, fundiéndose en un hermoso y tierno beso que podría durar durante el resto de sus vidas, al menos eso pretendían ambos, que ese beso fuera el inicio de todo, el comienzo de una nueva vida, pero esta vez juntos, el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer, pero por siempre juntos.

.

.

.

6 años después…

-¡Sakura no lo puedo creer!

-Pues créelo –Dijo sonriente mientras su amiga sonreía felizmente

-Yo voy a arreglar obviamente todo para esa boda amiga

Sakura se sonrojo levemente

-Claro –Dijo no muy segura de que Tomoyo no exagerara pero conociéndola durante toda su vida, sabía que su amiga no dejaría limitada su imaginación –Solo por favor…

-Shhh tu no digas nada y déjamelo todo a mi

-Bien…

-¿Cuándo pedirá tu mano oficialmente?

-Hoy

-¡¿Qué?! No tendré tiempo –Dijo estresada de pronto y angustiada –No te preocupes Sakura, tengo algo hermoso que diseñe hace años y que no…bueno no importa te lo traeré enseguida y después nos iremos para prepararte

-Pero…

Demasiado tarde…

.

.

.

-¡Me alegra hermanito que al fin te cases! –Decía Lina

-¡Sí que emocionante! –Añadió Mina, así cada una de sus hermanas le abrazaban y felicitaban, pero el hombre solo miraba a su madre quien le observaba entre molesta pero también feliz.

-Madre ¿Usted no dirá nada?

Sally le miro un momento pensativa para después añadir –Solo me queda…desearte toda la felicidad del mundo, hijo

-Mama…

-Te amo Shaoran, lo único que deseo es que esa joven te valore y te haga el más feliz del mundo, porque te lo mereces

-Así será madre, gracias –Shaoran se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella correspondía el abrazo con todo su amor a su único hijo varón.

.

.

.

En la noche, en la casa de los Kinomoto donde se encontraban los miembros de la familia, Sakura lucia más que hermosa y su hermano y padre estaban ahí presentes vestidos formalmente para recibir al prometido de Sakura, quien estaba nerviosa.

-Toya, espero que te comportes –Susurro su padre mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos

-Si ese mocoso…

-Vamos Toya por favor –Susurro Sakura desde el otro lado, le miraba suplicante, por lo que su hermano soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, Sakura solo sonrió de lado y en ese momento…

-Yo voy –Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie sin dejar que nadie mas fuera a atender y de inmediato se encontró con esos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba desde hace tantos años, el sonrió ante la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente, ambos se perdieron en la mirada profunda tanto del uno como del otro, sonriéndose con devoción y amor.

-Sakura –Susurro el joven feliz

-Shaoran –La joven sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado novio, quien la recibió gustoso, sus manos estaban acostumbradas y se moldeaban perfectamente al cuerpo de la joven que con los años se había vuelto una maravillosa y hermosa mujer, así como él se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, muchas gracias por leerlo y muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **Krio Zoe**_ __ _ **muchas gracias jejeje exacto pobre toya pero ni modo jejeje aunque no nos guste como hermanos solo nos queda aceptarlo jejejej ;D**_

 _ **becky grandchester**_ __ _ **muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **James Birdsong thanks ;D**_

 _ **Stella muchas gracias jejeje :D**_

 _ **YanierHigurashi**_ _ **muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **adri muchas gracias por leer mi fic**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 AMOR ETERNO

Dia de la boda...en casa de los Kinomoto.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cama con los nervios de punta, en unas cuantas horas seria la esposa oficialmente de Shaoran Li, nunca imagino que después de tanto ambos terminarían así, la verdad si lo deseaba pero nunca imagino que se hiciera realidad, pero ahora su sueño era real más real que nunca.

-¿Sakura?

No respondió, no sabía si al abrir su boca en vez de que saliera un hola, saliera un grito de histeria, pues se sentía de lo más nerviosa y frustrada.

-¿Sakura? Ya es hora de que te levantes –Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga, quien inmediatamente se cubrió con la sabana, provocando así que Kero cayera de esta.

-¡Aaaah! ¿Qué es lo que…? –Dijo sobándose la cabeza

-No quiero… -Susurraba la nerviosa joven dentro de las sabanas de su cama, Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente mientas se posaba al lado de su pequeña amiga, que más que amiga era como una hermana.

-Vamos, Sakura, este es el día más importante de tu vida y no puedes perdértelo o ponerte tan nerviosa como para no disfrutarlo.

-Perdón… -Susurro mientras se quitaba la sabana –Es solo que estoy muy nerviosa, Tomoyo

-Lo sé, pero es un día muy importante y un sueño hecho realidad ¿no?

-Claro –Se sonrojo levemente

-Bien entonces, vamos es muy importante que nos demos prisa –Dijo sonriente –Vamos

-Si vamos

Sakura tomo una ducha rápidamente, mientras Tomoyo realizaba algunos arreglos para que pudiera dejar a Sakura como una hermosa princesa, no por nada era una diseñadora famosa; de echo ella misma había diseñado el vestido para la boda de su amiga.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron en el lugar indicado, Tomoyo comenzó a peinarla y a realizar un ligero maquillaje pero que pronunciara sus hermosas facciones de la joven, mientras que su gente de confianza ayudaba pintándole las uñas, y en traerles todo lo necesario para que Sakura estuviera tranquila.

Mientras tanto.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que hoy sea el día –Susurraba la madre de Li, mientras el joven estaba regresando del salón de belleza donde le habían cortado el cabello. –Debes darte prisa hijo, ve a cambiarte, que se hace tarde

-Ya voy mama

El joven corrió a su habitación donde encontró listo su traje para ponérselo, se distrajo un momento al ver la fotografía que tenía a su lado, eran Sakura y él abrazados y sonrientes, ella arriba de él, abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello, mientras el sujetaba con fuerza a la joven para que no cayera.

-Por fin, Sakura –Susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven del retrato, pensando en todo lo que habían tenido que pasar pero que ahora por fin, estarían juntos para siempre, por el resto de sus vidas. –Yo te amare siempre hermosa…debo darme prisa

Tomo el traje y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente pues en menos de dos horas estaría frente al altar junto a la mujer que amaba y que ha amado siempre.

.

.

.

Una hora y media después…

-Sakura quedaste perfecta –Dijo la joven pelinegra con ojos llorosos –No puedo creer que por fin… -Dejo escapar más lágrimas, Sakura iba a ir a abrazarla pero ella le hizo señas de que no lo hiciera –No, tú tienes que quedarte ahí para no desacomodar ni un pelo, Sakura –Dijo sonriente

-Gracias Tomoyo

-Vamos, debemos darnos prisa para poder llegar rápido al templo.

-¿puedo pasar?

-Si papa

El hombre ya un poco más mayor ingreso al cuarto y observo maravillado a su hija, a su pequeña Sakura y a uno de sus tesoros a punto de partir de su lado, las lágrimas también inevitablemente salieron de los ojos castaños del hombre que la miraba.

-Papa… -Susurro también al borde de las lágrimas

-Perdón… ¿estas lista?

-Si

-Bien, ya debemos irnos, pequeña

-Sí, vamos

Salieron del lugar, caminaron hacia el automóvil que ya los esperaba ahí, el cual iba adornado de pequeñas flores Sakura, con listones blancos, subieron y se encaminaron hacia el templo donde su amado, su querido Shaoran ya la esperaba.

.

.

.

-¡Ahí viene la novia! –Grito emocionado Yukito, quien estaba junto a Toya, a quien se le veía feliz pero a la vez molesto.

-¿Porque con el mocoso…? –Murmuraba malhumorado

Shaoran al escuchar el grito de Yukito, inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia la entrada, donde un auto iba ingresando, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el joven, mientras esperaba con ansias que su amada Sakura saliera del automóvil.

Sakura bajo cuando su padre le ofreció una mano para descender, inmediatamente Shaoran sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente al ver a su amada novia en ese hermoso y único vestido, era un vestido que se entallaba perfectamente a la figura de la joven, resaltando sus curvas, era largo pero tenía un corte que mostraba desde el pie izquierdo de la joven hasta arriba de la rodilla, el cual tenía una hermosa flor blanca ahí para que luciera el corte, sus mangas eran largas que llegaban hasta sus manos, sujetas de él dedo índice, tenía un corte en V mostrando resaltando los hermosos pechos de la joven, sus hombros al descubierto por supuesto, en la parte de atrás tenía una hermosa capa que se sujetaba al vestido (idea de Tomoyo para que fuera una hermosa princesa), su velo era corto y solo cubría parte de la cara de la joven, pero no impedía que admirara la belleza natural de la joven que resaltaba con algo de maquillaje que aplicaron pero que solo la hacía ver más hermosa, era como un Angel.

Todos entraron al templo, donde comenzó a sonar la marcha triunfal, Sakura iba avanzando lentamente con su padre al lado hasta llegar al lado de Shaoran, donde el hizo entrega de su tesoro.

-Cuídala –Murmuro mientras dejaba la mano de su hija en la del joven quien sonrió.

-Con mi vida

El hombre sonrió, le dio un beso a su hija y fue a tomar asiento, mientras la ceremonia comenzaba, todos prestaron atención a lo que decía el sacerdotisa.

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Hasta que llegó el momento de aceptar uno al otro.

-Claro que acepto –Dijo Shaoran mirando a la joven quien le sonreía dulcemente –Para amarte y cuidarte por el resto de la vida, te amo

Era el turno de Sakura, quien sonriente tomo la mano de su amado y querido Shaoran –Acepto, te amare por toda la eternidad y siempre cuidare y velare por ti, te amo

Shaoran sonrió, el sacerdotisa dijo las palabras más esperadas de ambos castaños y las más deseadas en ese momento.

-Puede besar a la novia…

Shaoran no espero más, quito el velo del rostro de su esposa y pudo admirar mejor el hermoso rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente, lucia perfectamente hermosa, inmediatamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos la tomo por la nuca para poder besarla, mientras ella rodeaba también su cuello atrayéndolo más, Shaoran corto suavemente con ese beso que el mismo empezó, mientras las familias y amigos estallaban en aplausos.

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

-Te amo Sakura –Susurro a la joven mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ella le sonrió dulcemente

-También te amo Shaoran, siempre te amare…

-Por toda la eternidad –Completo el mientras le daba un dulce y cálido beso.

-Si –Susurro mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de su querido Shaoran.

Aquel beso solo indicaba el inicio de una vida juntos, de una hermosa vida llena del amor tan inmenso que se tenían el uno al otro, de la hermosa vida que les esperaba a partir de ahora y que nunca nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera le tenían miedo a la muerte pues con su amor lograrían superar aquella inevitable muerte, para seguirse amando incluso después de esta.

.

.

.

Estaban en un hermoso jardín de Japón, donde celebraban con sus familiares, mientras el atardecer llegaba irremediablemente, el cual caía sobre sus cabezas, Shaoran solo tenía ojos en ese momento para su esposa y ella parecía haber perdido cualquier nerviosismo que había sentido, solo sabía que Shaoran era su todo y que con solo mirarlo podría perderse y olvidar todo.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

-Te amo Sakura, prometo que siempre será así, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo, este ha sido el más hermoso y feliz día de mi vida.

Sakura le miraba sonriente mientras él se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios que parecían no cansarse de sentirlos una y otra vez –También es el día más feliz de mi vida, Shaoran, siento que mi corazón puede estallar en cualquier momento por la inmensa felicidad que siente…

Shaoran le dio una sonrisa más y la halo hacia el –Esto es solo el comienzo amor, espero que tu corazón resista porque te llenare siempre de amor y de felicidad, porque mi corazón es feliz cuando tú lo estas, solo deseo tu felicidad

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

-Tu eres mi felicidad, Shaoran y mi corazón…mi corazón eres tu… -Dijo sonriente mientras a su lado se veía una hermosa puesta de sol, Shaoran le miro sonriente

-¿Recuerdas que aquella vez también el sol cambiaba?

-Si –Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquel día donde confeso el amor que sentía por el –Estaba saliendo…

-Y ahora anochece, pero no significa el final si no el comienzo de una vida juntos…

-Siempre juntos –Susurro mientras ambos recargaban sus frentes.

-Si amor

-Te amo Shaoran –Recordó cuando era niña –Mi querido Shaoran

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

El joven sonrió dulcemente y beso a su esposa suavemente sellando así la promesa de amor que siempre se tuvieron y que había logrado superar todo obstáculo que se había interpuesto entre ellos y a que a partir de ahora solo verían hacia adelante, un futuro que estaba lleno de incertidumbre sí, pero de un amor eterno y de una inmensa felicidad al lado del amor de su vida.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero estuve enferma y luego el trabajo etc en fin pero aqui sigo espero que este final les guste si es asi haganmelo saber jejeje y si no tambien se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios**_

 _ **espero les guste la cancion es come what may de la pelicula moulin rouge por si quieren escucharla para saber que dice, he de confesar que me encanta la cancion ademas de que me la dedicaron jejeje**_

 _ **Krio Zoe**_ _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic y seguirlo siempre gracias, espero que te guste ;D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste jejeje y aun no se si hare epilogos ;D y gracias por el consejo**_

 _ **becky grandchester**_ _ **muchas gracias becky, espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **James Birdsong thank i hope that this chapter too you like**_

 _ **Stella muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **YanierHigurashi**_ _ **muchas gracias :D espero te guste el final**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic de sakura :D espero les guste**_

 _ **lindo fin de semana :D**_


End file.
